Arrangement
by AaBb
Summary: This is a Leyton and Naley story totally AU and a Leyton arranged Marriage   "On Peyton Sawyers 18th Birthday she and Lucas Scott will be married therefore joining their families once and for all and Lucas will take over the family business.
1. Chapter 1

_**ARANGEMENT **_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

Keith Scott and Larry Sawyer went to college together, they met in junior year, and have been best friends ever since, Keith studied engineering and Architecture, and Larry studied business and engineering. In their final year of college both boys fell in love with Karen and Anna. One year after graduation Keith made Karen a Scott, and six months after that Larry made Anna a wife.

At the age of 25 Keith and Larry went into business with each other – Sawyer Scott Building and Architecture. Shortly after this collaboration Karen became Pregnant with her first child, Lucas Eugene Scott, four years later Anna gave birth to Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

After the birth of Peyton Larry and Keith were over the moon, and went out drinking that night they made a decision that would change their children's lives- "On Peyton's 18th Birthday she and Lucas Scott will be married therefore joining their families once and for all and Lucas will take over the family business.

When Lucas turns 8, he and his Family move to New York so they can control a part of the business from there, while the Sawyers move to LA and control that portion of the Business.

Lucas and Peyton didn't see each other again until the summer Peyton graduated high school, and turned 18.

Lucas Scott is a 22 year old boy who has a passion for literature, however as the oldest Son of Keith Scott, he is to take over the multibillion dollar family business, so he settles for writing in his free time. He hasn't had a serious relationship in two years, ever since he found out that he has to Marry Peyton Sawyer just after her 18th birthday which is actually in two weeks. Anyway Lucas hasn't seen or spoken to Peyton since he was eight and he barley remembers what she looks like.

He is 'apparently' lucky though he has had two years to come to terms with this arranged marriage; he had two years to get bachelorhood out of his system. No matter what happens marriage is supposed to be forever and he is going to make this marriage work- his parents love each other and he can see how happy they are together, as opposed to his uncle Dan and Aunt Deb, his father's brother and sister in law they have a son his age Nathan- they had a very unhappy marriage and Nathan suffered because of that, pushing him as far as to get emancipated from his Parents at age 16. His luck did turn around after his emancipation; he fell in love and got married to my best friend Haley James, when they were 17. They now have a 2 year old son James Lucas Scott- see Nathan practically grew up at my house so we're more like brothers then cousins.

"So Luke" Nathan says, "when's your mail order bride coming in" "Nate you should really be nice to the guy who is carrying your son" Lucas replies "come here Jamie" says Haley trying to get her son away from the crossfire of his father and uncle. "Seriously Nate when she gets here, be nice; all I remember is this four year old girl with blond curly hair- that's it; and besides apparently she doesn't know about this little arrangement so I have no idea how she will feel when she meets me!"

"I still don't get how you're so calm about this, seriously your parents are making you marry a girl you haven't seen for fourteen years-" "Nate you keep forgetting, I have known for two years, I've come to terms with this situation"

"Nathan you remember how he was when he found out –he was out drunk every night, sleeping around it was disgusting" "thanks for the support Hales" "Just telling it how it is!"

Peyton graduated high school a week ago; she has one last week with her family and friends until she moves to New York and Marries a complete stranger, well like her mum said "he's not a complete stranger- you guys were inseparable growing up" "oh really mum like when I was four!"

Apparently I'm not supposed to be angry about this, even though my parents wait until three weeks before the big day to tell me oh by the way darling your getting married a week after your 18th birthday. How fare is that? None of my friends have to worry about this, they all get to be normal college students, I highly doubt I'll even go to college or work at a record label, that's what I really want to do but do you think my parents would ask me what I want to do with the rest of my life, apparently NOT!

Peyton's thoughts are interrupted by the knock on her door "hey sweetie, can I come in" mum asks "yeah sure"

"So I want to talk to you about this whole arrangement, I know it sucks for you because your 18 and your getting pushed into this life that you don't want but what I am about to say is really important...

On Saturday none other than Lucas Scott will be arriving here now you and Luke are going to have a road trip from here to New York, it would take about a week, you will be stopping along the way, and you will get to know each other, NOW if a week after you come back you feel absolutely nothing for Lucas then we will call this arrangement off is that a deal?"

"Deal" says Peyton thinking at least she gets a chance to bail on the arrangement after spending two weeks with Lucas- this should be interesting!

**Ok so I am starting a second Leyton story it is totally AU**

**- I would really like to know if you like this idea and also What should happen on the road trip between Lucas and Peyton, now guys I'm not from America so if there are sights along the way please tell me and I will include them I hope you enjoy and hopefully this story will get more reviews, I might hold off updating until I get at least 10 reviews **

**Thanks xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Lucas arrived n LA 45minuets ago; he grabbed his bags, a large late, and then jumped in a cab that has now taken him to the Sawyers home, now he is wishing he took more time, he can't believe that this is all happening so quickly- he has to make a girl fall in love with him in two weeks, 14 days how is that supposed to happen.

Lucas was bought out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and Anna Sawyer coming out to greet him, "Lucas Scott, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to come and say hi to everyone?"

"Hi Mrs. Sawyer it's good to see you again"- "you to Lucas, it's been too long" Anna says as she pulls him into a hug "and call me Anna, come on inside, I'm sure you want to see Peyton again" Luke laughs and follows Anna inside.

"Larry, look what the cat dragged in" Anna says as she is approaching Larry in the kitchen, "Lucas Scott, it's so good to see you again" Larry says as they shake hands "now Lucas can I trust you to take care of my little girl?" "Offcourse you can Mr. Sawyer. So what can I do to help, I can start loading up the car if you like." "Ok then Lucas you can start taking those to the car, Larry will show you, and I will go see how Peyton's going ok boys?" Anna says as she continues up the stairs to check on her daughter.

Peyton is on her computer burning her final road mix CD she hopes five will be enough for the entire trip, because there is NO WAY she will spend a week listening to crappy music. She is bought out of her thoughts when she hears some commotion in the driveway, she looks out her window and can see a guy who is tall, has a strong build, short blonde hair, a little bit of stubble on his face, and the bluest of blue eyes, he was quiet hot, then she heard her mum say "Lucas Scott" so that's the boy, no man that I am supposed to marry in two weeks- at least he's cute, not that I can let him know I think he's cute- I can't let him win – he's the enemy, oh wait, he probably hates this idea more than I do. Look just don't fall in love with him, and you will be fine!

Peyton was bought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door...

"Ok Peyton, he is here are you ready, because it's rude to keep him waiting" "yes mum, I just need to pack my laptop up and grab my bag- I still can't believe you're sending me on a road trip with a guy that none of us really know- he could be a serial killer for all we know,"

"Peyton, does he look like a serial killer" Anna says to her daughter as she points to the boy talking to Larry out the front "now sweetie you know the situation- If you guys don't fall in love there is no wedding, but can go on this trip with an open mind, don't hate him just because he's the boy that has been put in this situation with you, be nice and get to know him, and if anything you guys might become really good friends, you probably have more in common then you might think ok sweetie"

"Your right mum, I will be nice and go into this with an open mind" "that's all I'm asking, and I'm really going to miss you baby girl," I'm going to miss you too mum"

"Alright if you're ready lets go down stairs and introduce you to Lucas" "Just give me a second Mum"

Anna is back down stairs "so how'd you guys manage with packing the car?" Larry mutters to Luke "she makes it sound like rocket science" Luke Anna and Larry laugh at that, then Lucas suddenly stops laughing as he sees a blonde beauty descending the stairs in a band tee and a very short pair of shorts, exposing her long, very long gorgeous legs. His eyes travel back up her body taking in every curve from her hips, her waist and her breasts, finally his eyes travel up to her face, and their eyes lock, for what feels like forever there in a trance and in reality it's only 30 seconds until the blonde beauty turns her head away and breaks the trance.

Larry and Anna share a smile because they both saw the electricity oozing off the couple destined to be.

"Peyton, this is Lucas, and Lucas this is Peyton" Anna says to the two blondes- Lucas reaches out his hand to shake, Peyton reluctantly joins her hand with his- she drops it almost immediately after feeling a rush of electricity rush through her system. "so are you ready to go" Peyton asks trying to forget the electricity- "um yeah" Lucas replies as he takes the last bag off Peyton, and she gives him a small smile in thanks.

As Peyton hugs her parent's goodbye, Lucas jumps into the driver's seat and waits for Peyton. He can't believe how beautiful she is, he just wants to put his hands through her blonde curls, while kissing her perfect lips. She jumps in the car, pulls out a CD and says "we're listening to my music because I am not spending the next two weeks listening to crappy music that you like" Peyton states as Dashboard confessional comes on, "well I hope you don't think this is crappy music, because I love this song" Lucas says as he starts laughing and Peyton turns the volume up as they drive out of the drive way and ironically enough towards their future.

They've been on the road for two hours and they have barely said two words to each other, just listening to the music and enjoying the scenery. Luke hasn't necessarily planned the whole trip out, he figured he could make decisions based on what Peyton liked, and it would help though if she would talk to him!

He decided that he would start off towards Las Vegas, then onto Arizona and maybe detour to the Grand Canyon- maybe Peyton would like that- God he really needs to talk to her; ok think "hey Peyt, are you hungry?"

Lucas asks Peyton, "Um, yeah I guess I am" ok progress Luke thinks "there is a diner coming up, how about we stop for a bite" "ok!" Peyton nods her head in agreement- wow Lucas thinks, 'that was the longest conversation we've had now that's what you call progress!'

They pull up at the diner, and take a seat at the booth when Peyton says "can you order me a burger, fries and a root-beer float, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Lucas nods his head as Peyton walks off to the bathroom- she opens the door and sighs in relief, this trip with Lucas is the first time she's been out of her element and she is going insane, what the hell are my supposed to say to him? She thinks to herself, I will talk about the trip that should work nothing too personal.

"You ok?" Luke asks with a hint of concern in his voice, "yeah I'm fine, just wanted to freshen up- did you order?" "Yeah, I told them to bring the drinks when you get back" "ok sounds good"

"Um Peyton, did I do something to upset, or offend you?"

"No, why"

"I don't know, you just seem a bit distant, and I know it's probably because you only recently found out about the arrangement, and you hold some hostility towards me because of that, but you need to know, I am in the same boat as you, I've just known for two years, so I think we should just pretend there is no arrangement and start from the begging. Lucas then puts out his hand and says

"Hi my name is Lucas Eugene Scott" Peyton reaches across the table to take Luke's hand in hers, and with a smile on her face, replies with "Hi Luke, my name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" they share a smile across the table as there food comes.

" So Luke, it's ok for me to call you Luke right, or would you prefer me to call you 'Eugene' if that is your real middle name" they both start laughing "why would I seriously make something like that up?" "That is true- so anyway what's the plan for the trip,"

"Well I figured we could head to Arizona and see the Grand Canyon, going through Las Vegas, then decide from there, I didn't want to plan all this stuff and find out that you hate everything, so I figured we could plan as we go, be a little spontaneous. What do you think?"

"That sounds good so far, but I get to decide the next stop"

"Mmm only if we play 20 questions on the way- we start a new game after every stop"

"ok- deal- oh and Las Vegas should be fun I can use my Fake ID" Lucas lets out a laugh then puts money on the table to pay for lunch- "you ready to go Blondie?" "Surprisingly yes" Peyton says as they leave the diner and drive off with the radio blearing.

**I wasn't expecting the response I got for this story, but it felt amazing getting 30 email alerts about reviews, story favourites, and story alerts this morning.**

**If you have checked out my profile you would see I'm from Australia, so the road trip idea is kind of difficult for me and I am doing research, but If anyone has advice on the trip from LA to New York let me know because that is the main thing stopping me from getting the story out quickly.**

**Please Review, I got 17 on chapter 1 so hopefully I can aim for 15 for chapter 2 **

**Thanks xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

They have been driving for about ten minutes with the radio playing, but silence between the two, but the difference about this silence is that this silence is comfortable.  
Luke is driving while Peyton's drawing something in her sketch pad that he can't see, he figures it's time to start the game.

"Hey Peyt, what are you drawing?" Lucas asks  
"are you seriously going to waist you're first question on what am I drawing?  
"well yes; so what are you drawing?" Luke asks again... Peyton says nothing for a while, she is drawing the two of them at the diner, she wasn't meaning to draw that, it just kind of happened when she put pen to paper  
"Luke no one sees my drawings, especially no one I just met, my drawings are really personal to me and when I share them with anyone, I need them to understand that I'm showing them a piece of my soul."  
"Peyton it's ok, I am glad that you told me how much drawing means to you so I'm not going to push it, but if your ever ready to share it with me, I'll be ready to appreciate it" Luke said with a smile on his face; she must feel the way about art, like I do about my writing "your question Peyton" Luke says

"Do you like dogs or cats?"  
"that's your question" Luke asks laughing  
"what's wrong with that question, it's a perfectly good question and your answer will tell me whether or not I have to kill you in your sleep" Peyton explains  
"well since I have a lot riding on this answer let's hope Dogs is right cos cats really freak me out"  
"good answer"  
"does that mean you'll let me live?" Lucas asks with a mock pout "for now" Peyton replies,  
"Do you watch sports?"  
"I was a cheerleader for the high school basketball team, but that's about it" "wow do you still have the uniform?" Luke asks as Peyton slaps his arm and calls him a perv, and they both start laughing.  
Peyton tries to compose herself as she asks the next question- "what sports are you into?"  
"I have played basketball my whole life, and now I am a high school basketball coach because I can manage that whilst I work the family business-"  
"that sounds like fun, maybe I could see a game when we get to New York" "that would be good," replies Luke.

They have been driving for three hours since the diner stop, and they have around two to go before they get to Vegas; Peyton's asleep and Lucas is starting to get sleepy at the wheel, he can see a vacancy sign up-ahead so he figures he will pull in for the rest of the night and they would get to Vegas in the morning. He pulls into the motel, and leaves Peyton sleeping in the car until he can secure a room. He approaches the man at the desk and he says "welcome to moonlight inn"

"hi can I get a room for the night with two beds?" "I can give you a room for the night but this inn has no single beds people come here to get some loving" the man at the desk says with a sleazy smirk; "ok just give me a room then" "I'll do you one better and give you the nicest room in the place room 41" Luke grabs the key and mutters a thanks, as he walks back to the car to see Peyton still peacefully asleep. He drives around to room 41, parks the car, and gently picks Peyton up and carries her to their room. He tries not to notice how perfectly she fits into his arms, or how she snuggles up just a little bit closer to his chest as he walks, and he defiantly tries not to notice how good she smells either. He steps into the room and gently lays her down onto the bed, he turns to walk away when he hears a soft "Luke" coming from behind him "hi sleepy head- I was getting tired and you wouldn't keep me awake because you were sleeping, so I figured we would sleep tonight" "

sounds good, but where are you going?" Peyton asks "to set the chairs up so I can sleep,"  
"Don't be silly Luke, you can sleep on the bed" states a sleepy Peyton"  
"only if you promise not to kill me in the middle of the night" Luke says the lets out a laugh, "we'll see"

Lucas walks to the bed, and climbs in next to Peyton and says "good night Peyton," "night Luke" and they both fall to sleep.

The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and Peyton thinks she's sleeping on a big warm teddy bear, her eyes are still closed, and she is trying to remember the last time she slept so well, as she slowly opens her eyes she starts to remember the events of the day before, the road trip with Luke; and then she realizes that the big Teddy bear she is hugging so tightly isn't a Teddy at all but Lucas. She stays like that for a moment not realizing that she hasn't moved yet- and ok it's was 8am so she is allowed to be a bit slow, but she still doesn't move, she just closes her eyes and goes back to sleep because frankly 8am is too early to wake up anyway.

Peyton sleeps for an extra two hours before she wakes up again, but this time it's different, she's in bed alone and she doesn't feel as content as she did the first time she woke up; she hears the shower turn off, and Luke steps out of the bathroom in a pair of unbuttoned jeans and dripping wet hair. Her breath catches in her throat "Good Morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?" "Um good, yeah the beds a bit icky but it was good" "uh ha" Lucas says with a knowing smirk, "you done with the shower?"

"Yeah and I bought in one of your bags so you can change" Peyton Smiles in thanks and runs to the bathroom to change and escape the knowing glances from Luke.

**Ok guys that was a quick update, Just quickly Peyton isn't very bitchy in this story because you need to remember that she has her mother 'Anna's not dead' and also I am making Ellie Harp Anna's sister so Peyton's Aunt.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the alerts and favourites it means a lot that people like the story, Also if anyone wants to help with trip details they are travelling for eight days, so like I said I'm not form America so any help is great **

**Thanks again for all the feedback xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

They arrived to Las Vegas around two hours after they left 'moonlight inn'. They weren't really talking much on the road, they were playing a music game, see after Peyton established the fact that Lucas enjoyed the same music as she did they plugged her iPod into the car speakers, and they had to name the the song, and band before the intro ended, and Lucas was losing; "the only reason your winning is because that's your iPod and you know what music is on their" Lucas states

"Well fine then Mr. Scott, give me your iPod and we can use your music, how does that sound?"

"Better" Lucas says like a spoiled three year old. And to utter embarrassment he lost again. So you can only guess Luke spent the rest of the trip pouting, whilst Peyton was drawing.

As they pulled on to the Strip Luke asked Peyton what the plan is "so Blondie, we're in Vegas what do you want to do?"

"Could we stay for the night, and leave in the, morning; and can we get some better accommodation tonight?"

"Definitely, take your pick" Peyton looks around for a while, and then she sees it "how about there," Peyton points to a luxurious hotel 'the Bellagio'

"Wow" that is nice Luke agrees, as they turn into the driveway.

They leave their car out front, and remove selected bags, as they approach the reception desk.

"Welcome to 'the Bellagio' how may I help you today?"

"I know its late notice but is it possible to get a room for tonight?" "Can I have your name Please sir"

"Lucas Scott"

"Ok Mr. Scott let me see what I can do" she types on her computer until she says, "found it, I have the 'Salone suite' available for you today, how long will you be staying for?"

"Just the night" Lucas replies as he hands over his credit card "here are your keys, and Julio will take you up to your room, enjoy your stay.

Lucas and Peyton follow Julio into the elevator, "this place is beautiful" Peyton whispers to Luke "I know, it's a big step up from the 'moonlight in'.

Julio the bell boy asks "what brings you to Vegas for the night only?" and Luke replies without even thinking "we are getting married in two weeks, and we decided to take a road trip from LA to New York prior to the wedding, and this is one of our stops"

"That sounds very nice;" Julio says as he leads them to their room- he opens the door and they step into a beautiful suit, however Peyton can't enjoy it; she can't believe he bought the arrangement up when he promised he wouldn't do that. I need some time alone; away from him.

Peyton hasn't said a word in over five minutes, and Lucas can't figure out why. He sees her walk towards her bag, pull out a swimsuit, and walk to the bathroom, she comes out shortly after grabs her key and says "I'm going to the pool; don't follow me" and with that she walks out the door leaving a bewildered Lucas staring after her.

He Left the room shortly after she did, he went down to the pool to check on her, just to make sure she was alright, he saw her lying on a pool chair, with a cocktail in her hand. She seemed to be ok but he figured he might give her some space; he went into the casino, ordered a scotch and went to play some black jack.

He was on a roll; he was up $800 he had been playing for around three hours, when he saw her walk into the casino. She was wearing a short fitted black dress with red 'sirens' she looked amazing her hair was in loose curls, her makeup was lightly dusted onto her sun kissed skin. She was getting attention from every direction but he just wanted to claim her as his.

She was sitting at the bar, with a drink in hand when he finally approached her, "you want to grab some dinner now?"

"Sure" Peyton replied as he helped her stand up.

They walked the streets in Vegas till they found a nice little sea food restaurant, they finished dinner and were walking back to the hotel when they went past a club- "do you want to go in?" Peyton asked Luke "yeah sure."

They turn and head into the club. They dance for a while together, they both have had a lot to drink, the tension from earlier slowly disappearing and the two flirting with each other whilst they dance. At some point during the night, Lucas excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and Peyton starts to walk to the bar when she feels someone grab her wrist "come here baby dance with me" this drunk sleazy man says to a frightened Peyton as she tries to pull her hand back "no thank you I am actually here with someone" "What that looser you were dancing with" he says whilst pulling a struggling Peyton close to him; she tries to get away from him but she can't, and he starts groping her, she starts hitting him and trying to free herself from his un wanted embrace, when she feels herself let free, and sighs in relief. She opens her eyes to see a furious Lucas drag the creep away and punch him in the head screaming "you think it's ok for you to feel up innocent girls, she didn't want you touching and groping her so what the hell gave you the right to treat her like a common whore now you better apologise to her now, and then you better hope to God that I never see you again. The scum of man apologises to a freaked out teary eyed Peyton. Then Luke gathers her into an embrace and takes her out of the club and back to their hotel. They were quiet the entire walk over, then when they stepped foot into their room Luke looks at a still shaken up Peyton and says "are you ok?" "Thank you Luke and I'm ok" Luke places a light kiss to her forehead and says I'll prepare you a bath milady and then you can sleep.

After Peyton's bath, she climbs into bed, as Luke opens up his arms and she cuddles into him feeling a sense of protection from his embrace, as she fall right to sleep. Luke is laying there watching Peyton sleep for a while, he can't believe he left her alone in the club and something almost happened to her, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her, he will spend the rest of his life trying to protect her.

**This is then end of chapter 4, Please, Please review, they mean a lot to me and also I finished my other story 'look what happens', it is now complete so if you haven't read it check it out, and your reviews make me want to update sooner so please review form me **

**Thanks xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

The next morning Lucas woke with Peyton in his arms again, he couldn't get over how right it felt to have her lying there. He stayed like that for around half an hour, holding her tight, trying to keep her safe. When he knows its time for him to get up, he places a light kiss to her forehead and gently climbs out of the bed, and heads to the bathroom, little does her know that Peyton awoke, from that simple kiss. While she is lying in that big empty bed all alone, she thinks, 'why can't it be this easy during the day?'

As they drive out of the hotel and down the strip they have 'Nada Surf' playing gently in the background and Peyton speaks "tell me a secret, something that no one else knows about you, something important." Lucas is quiet for a while, and Peyton thinks she overstepped her boundaries then Lucas spoke.

"I have wanted to play basketball all my life, I loved the game ever since I was little, and I was good at it. I was co-captain with my cousin for our high school basket ball team, and we made it to state, and I threw the winning basket... and after the game Hales- Nates wife, was hit by a car, she's my best friend, and I saw it happen. She was six months pregnant at the time.

When the ambulance arrived I was telling them what happened and I collapsed. I had a heart attack."

"Oh my God, Luke I ah, I'm so sorry" Peyton says sympathising with Lucas; he gives her a small smile in response and continues.

"Well the baby was fine, and they went on and had beautiful boy 'James Lucas Scott'. Haley was a bit knocked up she had a broken leg, internal bleeding, broken ribs and all that goes with it. And I; um I was diagnosed with a heart condition called HCM. That night was the best night of my life until the car crashed and ruined it all.

I can't do more than 15 minutes of sport a day so there went my future of playing basketball."

"Luke" Peyton whispers, "That's not the secret Peyt, everyone who cares about me knows about the night my dream died; actually one of my dreams died." Lucas pauses to compose himself as he prepares to finish his story.

"Nobody knows about this, not my parents, not Nathan and Haley, no one... My next dream is to be a published author, so I am working on something, but I feel about my writing the way you feel about your art- I'm not ready to share it, because I don't want to be told I'm not good enough."

Peyton doesn't know what to say, so she just repeats the words he said to her a few days ago-"I am glad that you told me how much your writing means to you so I'm not going to push it, but if your ever ready to share it with me, I'll be ready to appreciate it" Lucas lets out a gentle laugh grabs hold of Peyton's hand and says "thank you."

They drive in silence, the rest of the way to the Grand Canyon with only the music in the background making a noise, and Luke's hand has not left Peyton's once the entire way there.

It's taken them 5 hours, but they made it to the Grand Canyon in time for the sun to set. Lucas and Peyton are standing in silence, looking out at the amazing view. With her sketch pad in hand Peyton walks towards Luke stands on her tippy toes, and places a soft gentle kiss to his lips. After a second she turns to walk away when Luke grabs her arm and pulls her back, and he joins her lips to his in a passion filled kiss. They pull apart for air, when Luke asks "what was that for?" "I just wanted to see what it would feel like" with that said Peyton walks to a bench sits down, places her headphones into her ear and starts to draw what just happened at the Grand Canyon.

Lucas grabs his laptop from the back of the car, Peyton's car, her comet and starts to write a new Great American Novel.

**Ok this was a short update, I know it's short but I couldn't add any more to this chapter, I'm still learning.**

**Please review, I would love some reviews just to let me know I'm on the right track and look at it this way you got 3 chapters in 2 days so please review so I know this story is being appreciated **

**Thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

They stayed at the canyon for a few hours in a peaceful silence, Peyton was drawing, Lucas was typing, neither of them ready to share what they were working on.

Before either of them realized anything it was 10.30 and they were both hungry but wired, so they decided to he'd of to their next destination, and find a diner along the way.

They arrived at a diner about 500m down and they pulled in for some dinner. They ordered burgers and sat down to eat within the silence of the diner with only soft music playing in the background. The silence was peaceful, there was no tension from the previous kiss, and they were becoming comfortable within each other's company.

They both decided to drive on through the night, because they had a relaxing day and were pretty wired so they decided to keep going. Over the next two days, they travelled through Joshua Tree National Park, Big Bend National Park, and through New Mexico to Carlsbad Caverns.

They were getting on really well, having light conversations and becoming fast friends. They still slept entwined with each other; however there was never a repeated kiss. They hold hands and cuddle a lot, and Luke places kisses on her forehead; however they haven't shared another kiss since the Grand Canyon.

The duo go to Austin Texas and check out the music scene, they went on a river walk at San Antonio; they ate authentic Cajun cuisine in Louisiana, and are on their way to Mississippi

"Ok so Peyt, what are you going to do when we get to New York?" "You said, you weren't going to talk about the arrangement!" exclaims an annoyed Peyton," "I am not talking about the arrangement; this has nothing to do with that. This has to do with what you want to do with yourself when we arrive in New York, do you want to go to college, art school, do you want to work, or sit at home and do nothing?"

"Oh, ah sorry for jumping to conclusions, truthfully, I spent last summer interning at sire records in LA and I loved it so much, so if I could so anything, I would work at a record label!" exclaims Peyton

Lucas is quiet for a moment then says "why don't you start your own label?" "WHAT, how the hell would I do that?"

"Well I've been thinking about branching out Sawyer and Scott engineering and architecture, so we could always use your record label as a trial- so you start your label under Sawyer Scott umbrella and you go from there; you know about music, and you have your connections from LA, and I know my business, so we can do this together, we would have to put together a business plan and what not and would probably to a 12 month trial and we will need to discuss this with our Parents, but I'm sure they will agree, as long as we're smart about it and know what we're doing"

"You would seriously do this for me?" asks a shocked Peyton "I would do anything for you; as long as you do what you love." Lucas says as he grabs her hand.

They arrive in Mississippi for one reason to paddle along the Mississippi river. Its Luke's genius idea to do a solo tour, just the two of them; so they hire a canoe, and all the safety equipment to go with it and they head to the water "Seriously Luke" Peyton says whilst helping him drag the canoe into the water "how come we had to do this alone, there is NO way I'll be able to paddle" Peyton exclaims "Don't worry about it; I'll do all the work" Luke replies.

They finally get the canoe to the water; and Peyton jumps in, before the canoe is fully in the water, and Luke drags it the rest of the way to the water exaggerating the extra heaviness; Peyton flicks some water towards Luke and exclaims "I'm not that heavy" then mock pouting as Luke laughs.

Lucas then jumps into the canoe and picks up the paddles to start the tour of the Mississippi.

They are out on the water joking and teasing each other; Luke grabs one of the paddles, and flicks water towards Peyton, drenching her from head to waist "Luke" Peyton screeches as Lucas laughs at her. Peyton then jumps on top of Lucas resulting in the both of them falling into the water, in bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

Lucas swims over to Peyton, grabs her around her waist, picks her up over his shoulders and throws her into the water. Peyton swims back over to him, and tries to push him under the water but, he is too strong and she can't manage to push him under, he reaches around her, and turns her so they are now face to face, he holds her close to him, leans his head down to hers and places a soft kiss onto her lips; a soft kiss that quickly turns passionate, after a second, the blondes couldn't get enough of each other and Peyton whispers against her lips "I think we should get back on dry land" with a smile on his face Lucas places one more kiss to her lips and they swim back to the boat and paddle back to shore laughing and flirting the whole way back.

After they got back to shore and returned the canoe and equipment they went to a hotel to spend the night. From the moment they stepped through the door of their room, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were kissing and walking backwards whilst removing any clothes that were in the way; they fell back onto the bed with Lucas on top, "are you sure about this Peyt?" "Positive" Peyton replies as they proceed to make love for the first time.

A few hours later they are lying awake in each other's arms, "wow, Luke says, that was amazing" exclaims a satisfied Lucas; "I know what you mean, best ever!" replies Peyton.

"So, I want to share something with you," Peyton says as she gets up out of bed, she goes to her bag and pulls out her sketch pad, climbs back into bed with Luke and hands over her sketch pad- he looks at it with a smile on his face, leans over and places a light kiss on her lips before he opens her sketch pad, and takes a look at her heart and soul laid out in front of him in sketches of her life, or how she feels. "Wow, Peyton; these are amazing, I'm speechless" Peyton blushes and buries her face in Luke's chest, Luke lifts her face up and he leans down and places a soft kiss to her lips, that shortly becomes heated.

They wake up in each other's arms the next morning to rain pouring down outside. "Morning babe" Luke says "mmm morning" Peyton replies and leans up to place a kiss to his lips "it's raining" Lucas says, "yeah that means we can stay in bed all day, we can add an extra day onto our trip, how does that sound?" Peyton asks "perfect" Luke replies as he rolls on top of Peyton.

**Thanks for all your reviews; and please keep them up.**

**Now just a question do you want Leyton to stay together or break up and then get back together?**

**Thanks for all your feedback xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It's 5pm and neither Lucas nor Peyton have left the bed for longer than 10 minutes at a time, not counting when they both had a shower.

They have called down to room service at least 5 times and it's not even close to dinner yet. They are lying in bed with the cure playing softly in the background when Peyton asks "where are we headed next?" "from here we drive straight down to Florida, lye in the sun for a day or so" Peyton cuts in with "or in the hotel room" Luke chuckles then continues, "then it's about a 7 hour drive to New York" "and we're back to reality" responds Peyton "can't we just stay here in our little bubble forever?" asks a pouting Peyton "whatever you like," responds Lucas as he places a kiss to her lips.

They lye quietly for a while, basking in the peacefulness of the music, mixed in with the sound of the rain "I have an idea" Luke exclaims "what sort of idea?" Peyton asks "one that would make our transition into reality a lot easier" "I'm listening..." I was thinking that I could call Nathan and Haley, they could fly down to Florida and meet us there; we would get there on Thursday night, so we could spend the weekend there, all four of us; and you can get to know my brother, and best friend. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, but I thought he was your cousin?"

"Technically he is; but we grew up together, he's four months younger than me and we've always considered the other as a brother, especially because we were both only children up until five years ago when mum had Lilly."

"I'm glad you have that, a cousin who is like a brother; and a best friend who is like a sister"

"What about you? Did you leave anyone behind?"

"Yeah, I did, I left my two best friends behind in LA that was really hard" "Tell me about them."

"Ok so first there is Brooke- we have been best friends since were eight, her parents travelled a lot, and were never home, so she spent most of her time at our house, so she was my 'adopted sister'. She is actually coming to New York to study Fashion in a few months so at the moment she is on holiday with her family. She is probably going to kill me though, I never got the chance to tell her about you, the 'arrangement', the road trip, and if we do end up getting married and she's not their we will not be best friends anymore."

Lucas lets out a laugh and says "please explain?"

"Ok we were 10 and we watched the wedding planner, so Brooke wanted us to plan our weddings, and there were rules:

No matter what Brooke has to make my dress

She has to be my maid of honour; or as she likes to call it Matron of honour because there was no way that I would get married first

She needs to be there to plan the wedding

And the bachelorette party

She need to approve of the guy I plan to marry

And the engagement ring

She has to be involved in all aspects of the wedding

She gets to choose her own dress

And I'm not allowed to go anywhere unless she says so or we are not best friends any more.

Then I signed this contract, and that was that."

"Wow... I'm just trying to picture a 10 year old Peyton Sawyer planning a wedding"

"Shut up" Peyton says as she smacks his chest; Lucas pulls her in closer and places a light kiss to her forehead "you said them, who was your other best friend?"

"Jake," Peyton replied "should I be jealous?" Luke asks "No he's Brooke's boy. He was my next door neighbour so it would always be Brooke, Jake and myself, he played basketball, and he watched out for us while we were growing up; and Brooke had the biggest crush on him but she wouldn't admit it, and he just saw her as a little sister.

We were in junior year and he met this girl, he started getting really distant and would barely even talk to us. A year after us giving him space and trying to be there for him at the same time, I went over to his house, knocked on the door, but no one answered, the door was unlocked so I walked in and I could hear a noise coming from Jakes room. He would turn his iPod on really loud and just sing, so I headed up to his room, and the door was open, I saw him sitting on his bed, with a baby girl cuddled in his arms."

Luke holds her tighter at this point, as he feels a tear drop on his chest.

"I said Jake, what going on, and her replied with 'Peyton I would like you to meet my daughter, Jenny.' I was shocked beyond belief, and not just because he had a daughter, but because he had a daughter, and didn't trust either of his best friends, me or Brooke enough to tell us about her, I was so hurt, that he should have known that no matter what has happened in the past we would always be there for each other. So he out Jenny down and he told me what happened from the beginning, how Nicky got pregnant, and disappeared after a week of being a mum, with only a note saying 'I'm sorry I don't want to be her mum, I don't want to be a mum'. So after that day Brooke and I helped Jake out with Jenny and Brooke and Jake started to fall in love, and they have been together ever since.

"Wow, that's wow" "I know" replies Peyton "so their my best friends"

They both lye quietly together for a little while until Peyton speaks "I'll do it!" "Do what?" Lucas asks confused, is she really agreeing to this arrangement, to be my wife, Lucas thinks while a big smile graces his lips; then Peyton replies "I'll start my own Label, only if you help" "oh" Lucas says a bit disappointed but hiding the fact as there is a very excited Peyton Lying next to him.

The next morning the sun has come out and the rain has cleared up, Lucas steps out onto the balcony with his phone in hand, he dials Nathans number "Hello" answers Nathan, hey Nate, how's the family?" "We're all good, how's the mail order bride?" Nate asks whilst laughing, "Don't call her that, and she is great" "will we be hearing wedding bells any time soon?" "Um we're not talking about the arrangement- any way I called because I was thinking you and Haley could fly down and meet us in Florida spend the weekend and get to know Peyton, then the four of us will drive back to New York. "That sounds good I'll check with Hales, and I'm sure Jamie would love to spend the weekend with Lilly, so I'll call you back." "Thanks Man say hi to everyone." With that Luke hangs up the phone.

Peyton wakes up to an empty bed for the first time in a week and a half, she looks around the room and can't find Luke around, then she feels a cool breeze coming from the balcony and can see Luke's silhouette behind the curtain. She gets out of bed and wraps a sheet around her naked form and goes to join Luke on the balcony "morning babe" Peyton says as she wraps her arms around his torso and Kisses his shoulder. Luke then turns around, and wraps his arms around her and places a good morning Kiss to her lips, they stay embraced like on the balcony enjoying the peaceful moments of the morning.

They arrived in Florida on Thursday night, Nathan and Haley won't be arriving till Friday morning, so Lucas and Peyton have one last night in their little bubble, before they face the real world- and there is no better way to spend the night then together alone in their room with a little thing they like to call room service.

"I'm happy, really happy," Peyton says while she is in Luke's embrace, life is really good, I mean Pinks are pinker, blues are bluer, and even my favourite foods taste yummier" "Yummier" Lucas questions, "Yummier" Peyton replies "What's your favourite food?" Peyton asks Luke "mmm Chocolate chip cookies" "well I'm sure they taste so much better! "Well if anyone can make a chocolate chip cookie taste better I'm sure it's you" "see your so feeling the love" "Any think for a cookie", Lucas replies as he pulls her in for a kiss.

"You know what Peyton, every day I spend with you, I am falling even more in love with you and it's weird because I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I started falling for you the moment I laid eyes on you. When I look into your eyes I can see our future together, and I just wanted to let you know how I feel before we go back to reality." Lucas says looking at Peyton lovingly.

Peyton is just sitting there staring into Luke's eyes, she has no idea what to say to him.

**There is chapter 7, and I know you want me to write longer and more descriptive chapters but its kind of hard, I only started writing 2 weeks ago so I am still trying to work out the best way to do it, But I am trying to improve.**

**I have also taken all you opinions into consideration about Leyton's relationship, and you just have to read to find out what my decision will be. **

**Thanks for your reviews and support and please keep it up xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Before Peyton could reply to Lucas' love filled statement, his phone rings "Hey Hales, what's up, ok so you're driving down, yeah no that's good, so we will see you tomorrow arvo, drive safe"

"Is everything ok?" Peyton asks "yeah there just driving down so they won't get here till tomorrow arvo,"

"Ok then, um Luke, I" "Wait... don't say anything Peyton. The reason why I professed my love for you like that is because we are facing reality tomorrow, and I need you to know how I feel about you. I don't want you to say anything in return. I don't want to know how you feel about me until we are back in New York, and you need to call you mum and tell her the decision you have made; because I won't be able to handle it if you say to me today that you love me, then in a week's time you take it back and say you can't marry me because you don't love me, so please let's just enjoy the rest of our trip, and when it's time to make a decision please tell me before you tell your mum ok?" Lucas asks

"Ok" Peyton replies "but I'm really starting to like you Lucas Scott, and thank you for not pressuring me to make a decision" Peyton walks into Lucas' arms and says how about we take a bubble bath?" "Mmm I like that idea" Luke replies as he leads her into the master bathroom.

The next morning the birds are singing and the sun is shining as Lucas wakes up 'spooning' Peyton, he starts to lightly place kisses in her neck and shoulders, and she turns to lie on her back unconsciously giving Luke access to her front neck and chest. He lowers the sheet covering her breasts, and starts kissing his way down, consequently waking Peyton up as that happens. She pulls his head up to hers and they share a passionate kiss as they repeat the proceedings form the night before.

After calling room service for brunch, they retreat from their room at around midday to lie on the beach and enjoy the sun, and water. Lucas leaves Peyton lying on the beach as he goes into the water. She watches him walk through the water, and then dive under a slightly large wave before she goes back to her magazine. Not two minutes later there was a shadow over Peyton, she looks up and can't believe who is standing there none other than little Jenny Jagielski standing over her "Aunt Peyton what are you doing here?" "I'm on holiday for a little bit, now miss Jagielski, where is your father?" "Daddy's with Brooke" Jenny says, pointing behind her at to two people franticly looking for Jenny, "Jenny, did you run off?" "I came to say hi to you," "ok honey, but you need to tell your dad where you are going ok? Come on I will take you over to them" Peyton lifts Jenny into her arms, and carries her over to Jake and Brooke.

"Hi, I think I found what you're looking for" Peyton says trying to get the attention of Brooke and Jake, "Peyton, what are you doing here?" Brooke exclaims, "It's a long story that I really need to explain to you" Peyton says while she still has Jenny in her arms. "Miss Jenny," Jake says "you know you're not supposed to run off, especially without letting Brooke or me know where you are" "I know daddy, but I saw aunt Peyton, and I really have missed her and I wanted to say hi" "well Jenny just don't run away from us because we get really worried ok Jen" Jake says as he takes her out of Peyton's arms.

"So Peyton care to explain Brooke asks?" "come sit with me and I will ok" Peyton replies as they follow her to where she and Lucas set up, and as she get closer, she sees Luke is back, he looks over at her, smiles then stands up "everything ok?" he asks with his hands on her hips, "I hope so" Peyton replies, as Luke places a kiss to her forehead- "Peyton..." Brooke says,

"Um Lucas this is Brooke Davis, and Jake and Jenny Jagielski, guys this is Lucas Scott, my boyfriend" Lucas smiles, hearing her refer to him as her boyfriend, he puts his hand out and shake Jakes hand, while Brooke is standing their gaping at her best friend who failed to mention her boyfriend.

"Peyton, take a walk with me" Brooke says, Lucas leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips, and whispers "I love you" in her ear, then places a light kiss on her neck, then Brooke and Peyton walk off.

They are walking for about five minutes in silence until Peyton starts to talk "you know how my dad is part owner in Sawyer Scott architecture and engineering, well the other owner is Luke's dad. When I was born, he was 4 and our dads went out celebrating and decided that on my 18th birthday Lucas and I would get married; they signed a legal contract and everything. So I found out about this, a week after graduation; you were already gone and I couldn't call you and tell you over the phone so I just left it.

Any way Mum and Karen, Lucas' mum weren't really happy about the whole arrangement thing, so after I was told about this my mum decided that I need to spend two weeks in the company of Lucas, we were to take a road trip from LA to New York, stopping along the way and getting to know each other. Then two days before my birthday I decide whether or not I go through with the wedding. If I fall in love with him, or am falling in love with him then we get married. But if there is nothing but friendship between us then the arrangement is called off."

"Wow" exclaims Brooke "that's a lot to take in" "yeah, try being me" Peyton replies. "What are you going to do, I mean you obviously like him considering your calling him your boyfriend and sleeping with him" "how do you know I'm sleeping with him?" a shocked Peyton asks "you forget, I'm your best friend and I can tell, you have that 'I've been completely satisfied look on your face,' and seriously Lucas couldn't keep his hands off you" Brooke says while laughing

"He told me he's in love with me"

"What" asks a shocked Brooke, "what did you say?"

"Nothing, Haley his sister in law interrupted the moment when she called, then when I was about to tell him how I felt, he said he doesn't want me to tell him how I feel until the day I have to make my decision, he doesn't want me to take back what I say." "That's understandable" Brooke says

"But Peyton, how do you feel?"

"Truthfully" Brooke nods "I fall in love with him more every single day. But I'm afraid that it's all going to change when we get to New York, I'm scared that he won't feel the same, or that he won't treat me the same when we get back to reality- so I can't tell him how I feel, because what if his feelings are fake, and he is only doing it to please his parents." Brooke pulls Peyton into a hug and says "I saw the way he was looking at you, his feelings aren't fake, you can see it in his eyes, but Peyton trust me on this, you will regret not opening up your heart to him. It's understandable to wait until you get to New York, but don't wait too long because the sooner you let him all the way in, the happier you both will be."

"Thanks Brooke" Peyton says as she pulls Brooke into a hug, then they turn around and head back to Lucas, Jake and Jenny.

When they arrive back Peyton goes to sit in Luke's embrace while Brooke goes to sit with her man; Luke whispers in Peyton's ear "everything good?" Peyton holds his hands in hers and says "everything's great" as she turns her head and they share a kiss.

The five of them stay on the beach, Jake and Brooke getting to know Lucas and the other way round. Brooke and Peyton are lying in the sun, whilst Luke and Jake take a three year old Jenny into the water with her water wings on. They are sitting close enough to the water where they can hear jenny's laughter as Luke and Jake throw her around in the shallow end of the beach. "He's really good with kids isn't he?" notes Brooke "yeah he is. Brooke how's things with you and Jake?" "really good actually, he is going to college at NYU whilst I am at Parsons, there is also this child care centre right next to NYU, so when Jake and I are studying at the same time, he drops Jenny off and then whoever is finished first brings her home. He um, he also said that after we graduate and get married he wants me to legally adopt Jenny."

"Brooke, that's amazing, I am so happy for you, and that your life is falling into place" "me too P Sawyer, me too." The girls are interrupted by the sound of Luke's phone ringing, Peyton reaches over to retrieve it, and runs down to the water, "Luke your phone" "Answer it" he shouts back, "Hello, Lucas' phone" says a timid Peyton "hi is this Peyton?" "Ah yeah who is this?" "It's Haley, hi, I just wanted to let you know we're here and have already been to the hotel," "oh, ok Haley we're actually down at the beach, so you should meet us here." "Ok, we will see you soon; bye" with that Peyton hangs up the phone, and notices Lucas' arms around her waist "that was Haley, they checked into the hotel and I told them to meet us here, she sounds really nice; and you're all wet" Peyton says as she is trying to wiggle out of his embrace, "not so fast Blondie, you're not going anywhere Lucas says, as he picks Peyton up over his shoulder walks to the water and throws her into the water. She comes up for air and he holds her in his arms before she can try for revenge, he then slowly takes her lips with his and gives her a passionate kiss, where he pours all the love for her he has out in that one kiss. Unknown to the two Blondes Nathan and Haley saw the entire embrace and are now standing on the shore happy, that Lucas has found someone who makes him as happy as they are.

Brooke, can see them staring at the couple, and approaches the two- "do you know them?" "Yeah, that's my Brother Lucas, and Peyton." Nathan replies; Brooke nods her head slowly and says, yes that's Lucas, but that's not Peyton, I'm Peyton." Nathan and Haley stare at each other with shocked looks on their faces, whilst Brooke is trying not to blow this by laughing.

**Thanks for all your support, I thought the story would be more interesting if I added Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Jake to the end of the road trip- tell me what you think and Please Review, they make me very happy and I also hope you like the trick Brooke is playing on Naley, I thought that would be funny.**

**Thanks xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

"You're Peyton?" asks a shocked Haley, "Then who the hell is my brother with" screams Nathan as he points to the two blondes coming out of the water "well, well, well nice of you guys to join us." Lucas says as he approaches his brother, and best friend who are looking at him with disbelief written across their faces,

"Luke what the hell is going on, why are you making out with that tramp when Peyton is over hear, stranded and waiting for you? Do you have no respect?"

Haley shouts at Lucas as Brooke starts cracking up, the two blondes have a shocked look on their faces as they are trying to figure out what's going on.

"Haley, relax ok, this 'tramp' as you call her is Peyton Sawyer my girlfriend, whom you owe an apology too" replies Lucas

"Then who the hell is that?" Nathan asks,

"Well that is my best friend Brooke Davis,"

"Hi," Brooke lets out between giggles "sorry, I just had to do that, it was way too easy."

"Hi Peyton, I guess I owe you an apology, it is really nice to meet you, and to see Luke so happy"

"It's nice to meet you to Haley, and don't worry about the 'tramp' thing, at least we have a good story of how we met now" Peyton replies whilst letting out a laugh, and Haley joins in. Once the laughter calms down Nathan introduces himself, "so you're Luke's 'mail order bride?' I'm Nathan, the better looking Scott" Lucas lets out a laugh and replies with "whatever you need to believe little brother" Peyton just stands back and watches as the three Scott's interact, and glad to see another side of Luke that she loves as well.

Jake and Jenny walk over to the group, curious about who the new duo are, he walks straight up to Brooke, and wraps his arms around her waist "Hi I'm Jake, and this cutie" he says referring to Jenny "is my daughter Jenny."

"It's really nice to meet you" replies Haley, "I knew we should have bough Jamie, he would've had a friend."

"Hales don't sweat it we actually ran into them today, Peyt didn't realise they would be in Florida so it was all just good timing" says Lucas, but is interrupted by "Bookie I'm hungry, is it dinner time yet" Jenny asks tugging on Brookes arm, Brooke then leans down and picks up the three year old and says, "yes sweet pea, it is dinner time. What do you guys think should we go get cleaned up and head to the restaurant in about an hour" Brooke asks the group, then noticing Lucas and Peyton are in their own world of bliss, Luke with his hands around Peyton's waist kissing her neck and shoulders, Luke then mumbles into her neck "hour and a half"

"FINE" Brooke replies "we'll see the love birds in an hour and a half."

With that the group packed up their belongings and headed back to their Hotel rooms, It was lucky for them they were in the same hotel, but even luckier, Nathan thought 'that they were on a different level to the two blondes.'

Lucas and Peyton are lying in bed after their shower, embraced in each other's arms talking before they need to go down to dinner- they decided that they would be ten minutes late just to annoy Brooke. "Can you believe Brooke pretended to be me when she saw Nathan and Haley, they looked like they wanted to kill us both," "I know, and it's not like we were innocently swimming either, seeing as you had your tongue down my throat" Luke jokes "hey" Peyton squeals as she slaps his chest, "you were the one who had your hands all over me" "that is true" Lucas replies with a smug smile on his face, he then places a light kiss onto Peyton's forehead, then asks "do we have time for another round?" "Mmm let me think about that" before Peyton could finisher her answer Lucas crashed his lips to hers and there was no stopping either one of them.

It was now 7.45pm and the group was supposed to meet for dinner at 7.30, "where are they" Brooke whines, Nathan laughs and shakes his head "I have an idea, I could fill you in if you want" this statement earns him a slap from his wife, and Jake is smirking on the other side of the table.

The two blondes are in the lift on their way down to the restaurant, "Brooke is going to kill us" explains Peyton, "it was so worth it" Luke whispers in her ear that sends a shiver down her spine. The elevator doors open, and Peyton drags Lucas out of the elevator through to the restaurant where their friends are waiting.

"Sorry we're late" Luke says as they sit at the table, "we got lost" he says sarcastically as an excuse and Nathan, Luke, and Jake start laughing whilst Haley and Peyton are trying to hide their laughter under their hands from Brooke who does NOT like to be kept waiting. Peyton whispers to her brunette friend "now that's pay back for the beach."

The six adults fall into light conversation after they order their food, "Haley James Scott," Peyton says, "yes Peyton," "oh sorry, your name just sounds really familiar and I just can't put my finger on it" "Nathan beams with pride at his wife, "she used to sing, she went on tour with Michelle Branch"

"That's where I know your name from. Do you still sing?" Peyton states with glee

"Not really, anymore" Haley replies "I have Nathan, and Jamie, and I'm in my first year of teaching, so it hasn't really happened again for me."

"Well" Peyton says between mouthfuls of her paster and Luke's stake "if you ever want to get back into the music, in front of the microphone or behind the scenes, let me know because I will be staring a Label when we get to New York, and I could use all the help I could get" states Peyton. "That sounds awesome, Peyton."

The group enjoyed a nice dinner, and while they waited for their dessert Brooke and Peyton excused themselves and Haley took Peyton's place next to Luke

"I really like her Lucas, how are things going?" "I'm in love with her Hales, I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about her, it's unbelievable, I look into her eyes and I see our future."

"Does she feel the same way?" Haley asks interrupting Lucas' speech

"I don't know, when I told her that I am in love with her I told her not to say anything, and to tell me how she feels when it's time to make a decision, It would break my heart if she tells me she loves me, then takes it back when it's time to make that decision.

Peyton and Brooke are in the bathroom, "Is there a reason as to why you dragged me in here Brooke?"

"Are you ok Peyton?" "I'm fine, actually really good why"

"...Well I know you and you don't usually eat that much at dinner and I just wasn't sure if something was going on?"

"Brooke seriously... Luke and I just spent the last hour and a half in bed, that's why I'm hungry." Peyton replies as she walks out of the bathroom with Brooke trailing behind her.

**Ok guys tell me if you could guess what Brooke was getting at and if you want Brooke to be right. **

**It was also bought to my attention by '****ilovegaybumblebees' that the trip from Florida to New York takes around 20hrs, I have no idea where I got 7 from, so for the sake of this story let's just pretend that it only takes 7 hrs to drive. **

**Thanks for all your support and PLEASE review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

After dinner, Brooke and Jake had to take a sleeping Jenny up to bed, this left time for Peyton to bond with the two other Scott.

They go down and get some ice cream down by the beach; Lucas and Nathan are ordering the ice cream whilst Peyton and Haley are talking.

"Look Peyton, I am really sorry about the misunderstanding when we first arrived" "Haley, seriously it's fine, Brooke is like that sometimes, she's a pretty good actor, but um... Does Lucas sleep around a lot, it's just from your reaction; I'm just not sure; I didn't think he was one to sleep around!"

"Honestly Peyton, he is not. That's why we were so shocked about what Brooke said. He is probably the best guy other than Nathan that I have ever met. He was bought up to respect women and he has two amazing parents who love him and each other more than life itself.

He has always wanted to be in love when he got married, he's a romantic at heart and an old soul- he wants to have a marriage like his parents, and not like Nathans- both boys do."

At this point Lucas and Nathan are heading over, so the girls decided to stop their conversation, "so two chocolate obsessions" Lucas says, gesturing to Peyton and Haley' ice creams "mmm Peyton says as she takes a mouthful, what did you get?" "Cookies and cream, you want some?" Peyton nods her head and smiles as Lucas takes a spoonful of ice cream and goes to feed it to her when instead he turns the spoon around and it goes into his own mouth "hey" Peyton explains, then Luke pulls her over and captures her lips with his, after a few minutes Nathan is clearing his voice trying to interrupt the two blondes, finally when they pull apart Peyton whispers "so good" and they both start laughing.

"So," Haley says, "that was awkward, anyway we have some news... and well, we're having another baby"

"Oh my god Hales that's amazing" Lucas exclaims as he goes to hug his best friend "nice job Nate" Luke says to his brother

Peyton then goes to embrace Haley then Nathan, "congratulations, how far along are you?" "About four months" Haley replies,

"How did Jamie take the news?" Luke asks

"He is so excited" Nathan says, "he wants a sister though which is pretty surprising, he said he likes to be the oldest and only boy.

"I can imagine that" Luke replies.

After that bit of news the group sits back down to their ice cream, and Lucas doesn't take his hand off of Peyton's for the rest of the night. The group got into easy conversation Haley talking about the tour she went on when she was 16 and teaching high school English, Nathan was telling stories about playing for the Knicks and they were both revealing embarrassing stories of Lucas in high school like during their 'boy toy charity auction' Lucas did a little dance and fell off the stage right on top of the 50 year old overweight librarian, who ended up paying $500 for his company for the evening." Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the dark shade of red Lucas' face went "God, I'm so glad Brooke and Jake had to put Jenny to bed," Peyton says thorough bouts of laughter.

After Lucas' face went back to a normal colour it was getting late, and they decided to call it a night.

They all headed back into the hotel and up the elevator, Nathan and Haley got off on the 5th floor, whilst Lucas and Peyton stayed on till the tenth; Peyton turns around in Lucas' arms and rests her head on his chest, "I had a really good day today, I'm really glad we ran into Brooke and Jake and Nathan and Haley are amazing" Luke places a gentle kiss on her forehead "mmm I can't believe there having another baby, they're amazing parents, and I am so happy for them," Luke says as he leads Peyton towards their room. They change into their pyjamas, Peyton puts Nada Surf CD on softly, and she crawls into bed, into Luke's arms "have you ever thought about children?" Peyton asks "yeah, I have," "well how many?" "five 2 boys, and three girls- 1 set of twins" "ok then, that's sounds like fun" "yeah it does, especially making the babies" Peyton lets out a laugh at that, "what about you Peyt, do you want kids?"

"Well yeah but, I guess I haven't decided how many yet, I'll play it by ear" Peyton says as he nuzzles her neck.

Its day two in Florida and the group meet for breakfast by the pool, "So what's the plan for today? Brooke asks "Because I think the girls should spend the day at the spa, and you guys can go to the beach or something "I like that idea" Haley says, "Yeah, I'm in replies Peyton" "then I guess we're going to the beach" Luke says

"Jen, what do you want to do?" Brooke asks, "I wanna stay with... Daddy" "ok baby, you can stay with the boys" says Brooke.

"Ladies are you ready?" All three girls stand from the table and give their significant others a Kiss before they leave the boys to go to the spa. "So the plan is manis, pedis, massages, and facials" Peyton says as they are in the elevator on their way up. They enter the spa and are offered Champaign and water, Brooke and Peyton go for the Champaign, whilst Haley goes for water- "Hales why aren't you drinking" a confused Brooke asks; Haley then replies "oh, I forgot you and Jake didn't come with us for ice cream, I'm pregnant actually" "Oh my god, what is with these Scott boys and their sperm" Brooke exclaims "WHAT?" Haley shouts with disbelieve written across her face "Peyton are you..." "God no Haley, Brooke just got the idea in her head and she won't listen to me when I tell her it's not possible at the moment, considering it is currently my time of the month. And hopefully we won't have any kids until after the wedding."

"Wait" Haley and Brooke say at the same time "you're going through with the wedding?" Brooke asks

Peyton smiles and nods "yes"- all three girls squeal and form into a group hug then Haley asks, "have you told Luke yet?" "No I haven't, every time I am about to say something he senses it and either changes the subject or distracts me, so I'm starting to think he has gotten his hear broken in the past, Haley?"

"Don't look at me, all I can tell you is that you need to talk to him, it's not my place to tell you what happened."

"So something did happen?" Peyton Asks

**That's chapter ten, I'm trying my hand suspense not that it's a big one, but you have to start somewhere, and anyone want to guess what happened with Lucas and a past relationship?**

**Please review if you like this story and any feedback is great thanks xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

The girls finished at the spa with beautiful nails, and fresh facials, they met up with the boys at a restaurant on the water for dinner. As they stepped into the restaurant the three boys stood for their women "hey babe" Lucas says as he places a kiss on Peyton's lips, "have a good day?" "Yeah nice and relaxing; you however got burnt" Peyton says with a knowing glance "yeah well my girl wasn't there to put sunscreen on me..." "Excuses, excuses Lucas Scott" Peyton says with a grin on her face, "will you rub aloe vera on me tonight?" Lucas asks with his puppy dog look "Maybe" Peyton replies with a smirk.

The six adults get through dinner, all surprised as how well they are all getting along seeing as they didn't know each other before yesterday. Brooke and Haley got along like a house on fire, and Haley loves Peyton, and is so glad Luke has her. Jake, Nathan, and Luke seem like there've known each other forever. Lucas and Peyton couldn't be happier about this because soon they would all be together in New York.

After a nice and relaxing dinner the group split up, and called it a night.

Lucas and Peyton made their way up to their room. As they walked through the door, Lucas asks "so have you decided if you will rub Aloe on my back?" Peyton walks out of the bathroom in her shorts and one of Luke's tees holding up the Aloe in one hand, "One step ahead of you babe."

"Now I will rub this on you on one condition, you need to tell me who broke your heart"

It was quiet for a little while, "what are you talking about Peyt"

"I know there's a reason as to why you don't want me to tell you how I feel about you until the last possible moment, and I need to know what that girl did to break your heart and to make you believe that if I tell you how I feel now that I might change my mind in a week when the final decision needs to be made." Peyton gives him a reassuring kiss on the forehead, motions for him to lie on his stomach so she can apply Aloe on his sun kissed skin.

Lucas was quiet for a while, trying to gather his thoughts 'how the hell am I supposed to explain to her what happened. "Ok Peyton, um it's a long story,"

"Hey, its ok Luke just take your time ok" Peyton say's as she places a gentle kiss on his shoulders, and a squeeze for support.

"I was 15, and she was this amazing girl that transferred to our school, I met her the summer before we went back to school, and I thought she was beautiful, I never knew how wrong I was until I met you" "Charmer" Peyton says as she kisses his neck.

"We got together about a week after we met, it wasn't a deep and meaningful relationship, and it was more of a sexual kind of thing. We spent our nights together, because I worked during the day. She would come and visit me for lunch every second day- she told me she loved me after two weeks, and I thought I was in love with her too, but I was wrong. At the end of the summer she started getting distant, I barely even saw her in the last month of summer."

Lucas is quiet for a while trying to figure out how to say the rest.

"She came up to me about a month after we went back to school, and told me she was pregnant, and it was my child... I didn't ask questions or anything, I believed her and my parents paid for her medical bills, and I was there for her through her entire pregnancy, even when there were rumours going around that she slept around over the summer, and when school started back up. I asked her about it and she denied it, she said that they are all just out to get her because she's a pregnant teenager, so I just dropped the subject.

It came to the day of her due date, she went into labour during my Basketball practice and, I dropped everything and left, I thought I was becoming a father... I met her at the hospital, she had the best OBGYN money could buy, I held her hand the entire time, and helped her through the breathing, then the doctor came in and it was time... She had a little girl, and she was beautiful, but she wasn't mine, her skin was way too dark to be mine, and her hair was way to black and curly to be mine and all she could say was sorry."

"Lucas" Peyton says and drops her head onto the back of his neck "I can't believe that happened to you and at 15... Lucas" Peyton says with disbelieve he turns over on his back and says, "it's ok Peyt, by the end of the nine months I could barely stand her, I only stayed around because I thought I was having a daughter, but I know this sounds really horrible, but I was relived, I was relieved that she wasn't mine. I always dreamed that I would have my children with the women I love" at this Lucas grabs her hand, "that is why I am so afraid" Lucas finishes. Peyton pulls him into an embrace and holds him in her arms as they both drift off to sleep.

**I know this is short, but I wanted to get Lucas' past out in a chapter on its own, please let me know what you think, your reviews make me so happy and motivated, so please continue the reviews. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Today is the day that the group leave for New York- Nathan and Haley are going home to their boy, Brooke, Jake, and Jenny are moving their life to New York so Jake can go to NYU and study Business, and Brooke can go to Parsons School of Design, and study Fashion, and finally Lucas is going home to New York, and he is hopefully bringing his future bride with him, if all goes well.

He is lying in bed watching Peyton sleep, feeling quiet insecure about the next few days, not only the trip home and her final answer, but also because now he has told her all about the time his heart got broken and he lost trust in love, until he met Peyton, he can't understand how it all happened so quickly, how he fell for this beautiful girl lying in his arms.

"Morning" Peyton says getting Lucas' attention Luke smile as her and leans down and places a soft kiss to her lips, "morning babe, sleep good?" Peyton smiles as she gets up and straddles Luke's lap, stopping him from moving, "mmm I slept really well, thank you" she then places a kiss on his lips, she then pulls back slightly so their foreheads are touching, and she gently whispers "I am so in love with you Lucas Scott, and I will be forever" she finishes the statement with a Huge smile on her face, and Lucas mirrors the smile, they both then lean in and share a love filled kiss.

Lucas pulls back a little so now their foreheads are touching once again and whispers "Marry me!" Peyton then lets out a laugh, and says "Yes" they both lean into share a kiss, then Luke suddenly pulls back, "Peyton, I'm not asking you to be my wife because of the arrangement, I'm asking you to be my wife because... Because I love you with all my heart" Peyton then smiles whilst biting her lip and says "the feelings mutual babe" there just about to secure the deal with a kiss, when the hotel phone rings "oh My God" Lucas exclaims frustrated, he reaches over to answer the phone, "hello" "hi Luke," "Oh hi Brooke", "don't sound too enthusiastic then, anyway I just wanted to tell you we wont meet for breakfast, so you and P Sawyer finish packing or whatever it is your doing, and we will meet at the restaurant on the beach for lunch at 1.30 ok Luke?" "Yes Brooke that's fine," "can I talk" "no Brooke you can't talk to Peyton, were in the middle of something" with that Lucas hangs up the phone.

"That was rude" Peyton says with a laugh, "well I don't care," Lucas pouts like a three year old, "I want to kiss my sexy fiancé anyway" "mmm really where is she?" Peyton jokes, "Ah I don't know, it looks like she left; I guess you will just have to do!" "nah Luke, it's ok I'll go get her for you" Peyton says whilst attempting to get off of Luke's Lap, he grabs her waist and says "nah ah you aint going nowhere missy" Lucas says as he pulls Peyton into another Love filled kiss that heats up pretty quickly.

It's 12pm and the two blondes are in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, "lucky we lived out of a suitcase, and we don't really have to pack anything" Peyton says "Come with me soon to be Peyton Scott?" "Anywhere" Peyton replies. The newly engaged blondes quickly shower and dress for the day, pack the rest of their bags, and check out of their hotel. They have about an hour until Lunch, and Peyton has no idea as to where he is taking her so she just goes along with it. They are driving, and Luke has his hand in Peyton's as he drives. They then pull up to a secluded rocky beach along the coast line – when they arrived in Florida, they got fish and chips, and went down to the secluded area and spent the afternoon their before they headed to there hotel.

Peyton's starting to wonder as to why Lucas has bought her hear, "Luke what are we doing here?" "I wanted to bring you to one of my favourite spots form the road trip" Lucas says as he leads her down to the shore. "Now, I have something for you, and once it goes on It NEVER comes off" with that Lucas gets down onto one knee "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I Love you" "YES!" "you didn't let me ask you yet" "God I love you Lucas Scott" Peyton says as the share a kiss, once they break apart Lucas takes Peyton's Left hand, and places the engagement ring on her finger, the ring his father gave his mother, the ring Peyton will give to their oldest son, the ring that seals their fate.

They arrive at Lunch at 1.45 and Brooke is ready to kill them, "sorry where late" Peyton says with scrunched eye brows but a huge smile on her face, "it's ok guys" Haley, No it's NOT ok states Brooke, I blame Lucas it's his fault your always late" Peyton lets out a laugh at her friend, and purposely shows her left hand to get Brookes attention. Brooke stops mid rant at the sight of the ring on Peyton's finger, Haley's eyes catch the ring as well and both girls let out squeals of happiness for their Blonde friends. Lucas and Peyton share a look, and decide to play dumb- "what the hell are you guys screaming about?" Peyton asks even though she can't keep that smile off her face "P Sawyer don't play games with me what is that on your hand?" "What does it look like B Davis?" "I know what it looks like" "Well then it's what it looks like... we're getting married!" Brooke and Haley jump up from the table to hug Peyton, whilst the boys are sitting back laughing and shaking their heads, "look what you did Luke" Nathan says pointing at the girls, and their huge smiles, "I know," Lucas says with a huge smile on his face, as Peyton Blows a kiss to him. "Congratulations Man" Nathan says as he gives his brother a man hug; then Jake follows suit, and adds "if you break her hear, I break your neck" the boys let out a laugh, then talk about Basketball whilst the girls talk about the wedding and Haley's coming baby.

They finish their Lunch, and head to the local grocery shop to get supplies for the trip home, the girls are shopping, while the guys fill their cars with petrol. They all meet back up on the beach.

Lucas and Peyton embrace in a hug, "are you ready to face reality?" Lucas asks "only if we do it together" Luke kisses her forehead. "Luke, I just want you to know, I have had the most amazing two weeks that I could ever ask for, and I don't know how you did it, but you just bade the girl who has never been in love fall in love with you." Lucas leans down and kisses her lips once again "I think we should do this every five years" at Peyton's questioning glance he adds "a road trip over the summer, New York to LA and Back."

"Come on love bird's break it up we want to have a photo before we leave" Nathan interrupts. So the group of six adults, and baby Jenny in her daddies arm get together for their first photo, signalising the end of an amazing weekend that they shared together. They all get into their respective cars and drive off.

* * *

They're about an hour away from New York, its 12.15 am, there are three cars lined up waiting at a red light, the only three cars on the road. The light turns green, and the first car goes to take off, they are in the intersection when out of nowhere, a car comes speeding from the opposite direction, all of a sudden the two cars collide, and all either passenger can see is Black...

**Here we have chapter 12- Leyton got engaged and Peyton finally told Lucas she loves him Let me know what you think and Please tell me who you think was involved in the accident, I have two scenarios in my head and I can't decide which one to go with, so if you wants some input tell me who you think was in the accident, I will make it easy for you, it was one of the Scott cars. Please review **

**Oh and if you would like to vote on the options please leave a review that says vote, and I will PM you, and you can have your say.**

**Thanks xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Jake is in his car, with a sleeping Brooke by his side, and a sleeping Jenny in the back, he has the radio playing softly. He has stopped at a red light, and leans over and places a gentle kiss onto Brooke's forehead, as the light turns green

Back in New York, a two year old Jamie wakes Karen up, just after she has gone to bed at around midnight, He is screaming, and nothing Karen can do will calm him down "I just want my Mummy" screams Jamie, so Karen picks up the phone "Hi Haley, sorry to call so late" "No Karen it's ok, is everything alright on your end?"

"Yeah it's fine, but Jamie had a nightmare, and I can't seem to get him to relax, and he keeps asking for you so I figured I could call you and put him on the phone"

"Thanks Karen, put him on" "Mamma?" Jamie questions "yes baby its mamma what's wrong?" "I miss you," "It's ok baby we will be home soon, do you want me to sing to you?" Haley hears a soft "yes" as she starts singing to her baby boy

"_Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top" _

While Haley is singing to her son, they have stopped at a red light, the road is empty, there are only three cars on the road, and they belong to them.

"_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock"_

The Light goes green, and the car in front of them drives out through the intersection,

"_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall" _

Out of nowhere they hear a screech; they look up and see a car collide with the one in front of them

"_And down will come baby, cradle and all"  
_

"Oh my God Nathan, Haley screams at what has just happened in front of them, at this point Jamie is back to sleep, and Karen is back on the phone, "Haley, what is it?" "There's been an accident Karen" Haley says with tears in her eyes, all Karen can say is "Lucas!" with this Haley hangs up her phone without confirming Karen's suspicions.

Lucas and Peyton are waiting at the red light, Peyton has had her hand in Luke's for the entire drive, "It's so peaceful out here, when there are no cars around," Says Peyton, Lucas raises her hand and kisses her knuckles as the light turns green, he drops their entwined hands to his lap, and slowly takes off through the intersection.

It's too late, when he sees a car speeding towards him from the right, he tries to react and get the car out of the way, but it's too late- and then there's nothing.

Haley and Nathan get out of the car, followed by Brooke and Jake "What happened?" "Brooke screams before she sees anything, Jake pulls her into his arms "there was an accident Brooke" at this point the four adults have approached the scene, and Nathan is on the phone trying to get an ambulance, the scene is horrible, the other car was crashed straight into the driver's side, no occupant in either side was conscious except for a little baby crying in the back seat of the other car. After Nathan hangs up his phone knowing that the ambulance is on its way, he approaches his brother's car- both blondes are knocked out, and there is blood everywhere, but he notices one thing that puts a slight smile to his face, their hands are still joined; and that alone gives him hope.

While Nathans examining Lucas' car Brooke and Haley are trying to comfort each other, as Haley picks up her phone, and Brooke picks up hers- they each call their best friends Parents and Break the news of the accident.  
"Karen," Haley says as she is sobbing into the phone, Karen replies with "Lucas!" as she drops her phone and falls to the floor. Keith then sees this and grabs the phone, whilst putting a comforting arm around his wife "Haley what's going on?" "Keith, there was an accident... Someone ran a red light... They rammed into Lucas and Peyton... They hit Lucas' side... No one is conscious except for a baby that is in the other car that is screaming" Haley tries to get out through her cries "the ambulance is here; the police are here and the fire brigade is here... Keith... it's... really bad" Haley says as she falls to the floor in tears. Nathan comes to catch her just in time, he tells Keith were they are, so he can meet them at the scene, "Keith," Nathan says, "they have to cut him out of the car..." "... Is... Is he um... Breathing?" Keith struggles to get out "they found a pulse on both blondes. Keith bring the Kids with you, ok we'll see you soon and drive safe." With that Nathan and Keith hang up the phones.

Jake and the paramedic come over to the group, Jake goes straight for Brooke, and pulls her into his arms as the paramedic starts talking "the couple who was driving the other car died on impact, however their little girl is ok but I'm sure they will keep her in the hospital until they contact other family. Now for Lucas and Peyton, they are both still breathing, we have taken Peyton out of the car and she needs to go to the hospital, however Lucas needs to be cut out of the car, it shouldn't take too long and we will be giving him oxygen, to help him breath" "HCM" Haley whispers "he has HCM" Haley repeats at the paramedics questioning gaze "ok we'll watch his heart, um we have to take Peyton now does someone want to ride with her?" "Brooke steps forward, "she's my sister" Brooke gives Jake one last hug and whispers "follow us to the hospital" He nods as she walks away, Nathan sees this and says "go make sure she's ok were with Luke and his parents are on their way, oh and can you make sure nothing happens to her engagement ring?"  
With that Jake nods and turns back to his car, checks on a sleeping Jenny and follows the ambulance to the hospital.

They are ready to pull Lucas from the car as Keith and Karen pull up, they get out of the car, just as they see the paramedics pull a limp Lucas out of the car, they lay him flat on the bed and check his heart beat, the only problem is they couldn't find one, he had a heart attack, they pull the paddles out and are trying to restart his heart. Haley and Karen are holding onto their husbands for dear life as they watch the scene in front of them.

After what seems like hours, but was barely minuet Lucas' heart starts pumping again. They load him up into the ambulance and Karen gets in with her baby boy, the ambulance drives off with Keith and Nathan and Haley following close behind them.

They arrive at the hospital and are left in the waiting room, they see Brooke and Jake sitting there, Brooke with Jenny in her arms holding on for dear life, just like Haley with Jamie, and Karen with Lilly. Nathan approaches Jake, "hey have you heard anything yet?" "No nothing. Is Lucas ok?" "no, he had a heart attack as they were pulling him from the car" Nathan rubs his face in his hands, then Keith approaches them, he puts his hand out to shake Jakes, "hi, I'm Keith, Luke's dad" with a small smile Jake replies "I'm Jake, and that is Brooke, were Peyton's best friends," "Did you call Larry and Anna?" Keith asks, "Yeah Brooke called them when we got to the hospital, they're on their way" All Keith could say was "good" as a doctor came out, saying family for Peyton Sawyer.

The now six adults and three babies all approached the doctor, each face as worried as the next. The doctor gives them a small smile then says "she has broken her right leg in three places, her ribs are broken, she has internal bleeding which we were able to fix during surgery, and she has cuts and burses. She is breathing on her own but, she is unconscious, the next 24 hours are going to be touch and go."

"Can we see her?" Questions Brooke desperately, the doctor nods his head and says "yes" "wait," Haley says, can you make sure she is in the same room as Lucas Scott, they're engaged, and they'll heal each other." The doctor nods and tells them a nurse will lead them to her room, before he turns around and leaves.

Karen taps Haley on the shoulder "there engaged?" Questions Karen. "They're in Love" replies Haley.

**Hope I did a good Job on this Chapter, and I can't believe I almost have 100 reviews so I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story it means a lot so thank you**

**lukenpeyton4ever **

**jamyj30 **

**OTHGirl24 **

**EmmaJoie **

**Mela18 **

**lift-me-up **

**jamyj30 **

**JaylaAshlynn**

**Smile Please10 **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

"So there in love?" Karen asks Haley as they are standing at the foot of Peyton's bed "yeah, apparently it was love at first sight for the both of them, they hid it at first trying to get to know each other without the whole arrangement looming over their heads, but they fell in love You should see them Karen they are so happy, I have never seen Lucas this happy before.

_(SOMEWHERE IN THE UNCONSIOUS MIND OF LUCAS AND PEYTON)_

They are in New York at Lucas and Peyton's home, just the two of them, its 2am and they are lying in each other's arms after making love. Lucas has his hand resting on Peyton's 8 month baby bump, "oh my Luke, can you feel it kick?" "Peyton puts her hand on top of Luke's, "that's our baby Luke. Boy or girl?" "Girl, what do you think?" Luke replies "Boy says Peyton" "wanna bet?" replies Luke "ok I'm putting $20 on a boy" Peyton says as they shake hands "ok your on Mrs. Scott" as they lean in for a kiss they hear their eighteen month old daughter over the monitor "daadda, dada" "She wants you Luke" Lucas then leans in the distance and places a kiss on his wife's lips, as he gets out of bed to retrieve their little girl Sawyer Elizabeth Scott.

"Hey baby girl, what are u doing up?" "cud" Sawyer says with her hands in the air "baby you just want one of daddies cuddles?" with that Lucas picks up his little girl and holds her close, knowing that his wife is listening, "now I won't tell your mother that you like my cuddles best if you don't" Lucas says whilst blowing raspberries into his daughter neck and making her erupt in a fit of giggles whilst walking to the bedroom he shares with his wife.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asks as she reaches for her daughter "Like you weren't ears dropping" Lucas says with a mock glare, "Ok, ok, I know she's a daddy's girl, but she likes my hugs too." Peyton says whilst tickling the laughing baby's sides "sure she does" Lucas mocks "well be nice Lucas Scott, because I know you like my hugs very much and if you're not careful you won't get one for a very LONG time" Peyton says with an eyebrow raise and emphasizing LONG. At this point Sawyer has fallen back to sleep, Lucas leans over and kisses Peyton and says "I do love your hugs, but I love you, our daughter and our soon to be something a whole lot more," Peyton gives Lucas a small smile and places a gentle kiss to his lips.

"How are we going to tell her... how are we going to tell her that her that her mother died in a car accident when she was only 6 weeks old, her 15 year old mother. How are we going to tell her that her family didn't want her and" Lucas stops her ramblings with a kiss.

"We will tell her that when she was six weeks old she went for a drive with her mummy, and there was a car accident between the car her mum was in and our car. We will tell her that her mother died on the spot, and that she was fine, just a little scared, and crying. We will tell her that we had to go to the hospital, but we all got better.

We will tell her how much we loved her from the moment we saw her and how it was fate, because her name is Sawyer Elizabeth, and your name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

We will tell her that her birth mothers family was not able to look after her and that when we asked what was happening with her, we asked if we could be your new parents because we already love that little girl more than anything.

We will tell her that three short months later that Sawyer Elizabeth became Sawyer Elizabeth Scott our beautiful Daughter."

Peyton has tears running down her face, crying for the little girl in her arms who will never know her mother, Lucas wipes her tear stained face and kisses her forehead "I love you" he then whispers as he pulls both of his girls into his arms and they drift off to sleep.

_(BACK TO REAL LIFE IN THE HOSPITAL)_

It has been three hours since Peyton was bought out of surgery and into her room, three hours and they have heard nothing on Lucas, three hours of waiting around and freaking out.

Peyton is still unconscious she's hooked up to machines, she's pale and she has cuts and bruises all over her face. But she's breathing on her own, and that is a really good sign. Her parents haven't arrived yet, though they should be here soon. Brooke is sitting by her bed side holding tightly onto one hand, and Haley is on the other side trying to give her the strength she knows her best friend would give her.

The Hospital room door opens and everyone inside Brooke, Haley, Karen, Keith and Jake all hold their breaths thinking, and hoping it will be Lucas or his doctor. It was only Nathan "hey guys, any change?" He asks as he hands coffees around to everyone "no nothing's changed, and there's No news on Lucas and I don't know" Haley says on the verge of tears. Nathan approaches her and pulls her into a hug; he then hands the CD in his hand to Jake and says "is there a CD player or something? It's one of Peyton's CDs, she gave it to us for the ride home, and it might help bring her back" Jake pulls out his Laptop because there is no CD player and puts the CD in, and Paris by La Rocca starts playing in the room.

It's been another half an hour and no one has heard anything, the room is silent except for the music playing softly in the background. Karen gets up from her seat and says "that's it, I can't wait any longer, I need to know if my son is ok" Karen says with tears in her eyes, Keith pulls his wife into a hug just as the door opens- they all hold a bated breath "hi, I'm DR. Jacobson, I know your all waiting on Miss Sawyer to wake up, and Doctor Michaels will be down shortly to talk to you about MR. Scott.

I am here because there was a six week old baby girl involved in the accident, in the other car, and her 15 year old mother died on the spot. We have reason to believe that she caused this accident on purpose, not to harm her daughter, but herself. We have tried contacting her family, and they want nothing to do with the little girl or her mother"

"What's the baby's name", Karen interrupts "Sawyer Elizabeth" Dr. Jacobson replies, the room full of people look straight to the blonde girl lying in the bed and Brooke whispers "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" the Doctor gives her a small smile before continuing "I just thought I would let you know the situation before child services arrive in the morning."

Karen goes to speak again "Is she all alone" the Doctor nods at that "you should bring her in here; she can stay with us while we wait... Please" "ok the doctor nods, we will bring her in."

With that Doctor Jacobson leaves the room, just as Larry, and Anna Sawyer enter the room, "Oh my baby" Anna Screams as she approaches the limp figure of Peyton, Larry follows suit. Keith and Karen, then approach their best friends, and business partners and soon to be in laws- "Anna," Karen says as she pulls her into a hug, and both women break down, Larry and Keith also share a hug, and Larry speaks for the first time "how's Lucas?" with this Keith takes a deep breath, "they haven't told us anything, they had to cut him out of the car, he had a heart attack at the scene and he's been in surgery for the past 4 hours" "Keith, I'm so sorry." The room door opens, and Dr Jacobson comes in with the little girl –"what's this?" Anna asks, Brooke then answers, "her mother... her mother crashed the car, and died on impact, the family abandoned the little girl, so Karen told the Doctor that she can stay here until something gets sorted out for her." Anna nods her head slowly and approaches the little girl with little tuffs of blonde curls, and blue eyes "what's her name?" at this Jake answers "Sawyer Elizabeth; we thought it was a sign" Anna nods her head with tears in her eyes.

A little while later the hospital door opens and in comes a doctor, some nurses, and a bed carrying a banged up Lucas. At the sight of her baby boy Karen breaks down, only for Keith to catch her. After they set him up and attach all the machines the Doctor approaches Karen and Keith "how's my boy?" Keith questions

"I'm Dr. Michaels, your son has broken his ribs, a broken arm, he needs a knee reconstruction but we can't do that until he is stronger, he had internal bleeding, and as you know he suffered from a heart attack on at the scene of the accident. He also suffered another on whilst we were operating on him, and we lost him for a few minutes. We managed to bring him back. Right now he isn't breathing on his own, and it's hard to tell if he will make it, the next 48 hours are crucial to his survival."

There is not a dry eye in the room, the whole family is broken and praying that the two blondes that are so in love will wake up, so they can just be together and happy again.

Karen goes and takes a seat at Lucas' bed side and Haley follows suit. It's quiet for a while, the music is playing softly in the background, and the heart monitors are beeping in sync with each other, and that puts a smile on Karen's face, she then says "ok Haley, Brooke, tell me about the love birds"

Haley starts with a laugh "So Nathan and I arrived down at the beach and we saw Lucas pick up a blonde girl with curly hair, and carry her to the water. I couldn't help but smile, because I've never seen Lucas that happy before" Haley says whilst tearing up. "Then Brooke noticed us staring with small smiles and she came up to us and" at this point Brooke joins in

"I said, do you know them? And I pointed to the two Blondes in a compromising position in the water", every one lets out a laugh "and Haley says yeah, that's Lucas Scott, and I guess Peyton Sawyer.

Then I said your right, 'that's Lucas Scott but that's not Peyton Sawyer' -you should have seen the look on her face, even Nathan looked like he wanted to punch someone."  
Haley jumps back in and says "Well if that's not Peyton Sawyer, then who the hell is that blonde tramp and where is Peyton,"

Brooke jumps back in and continues, "I don't know who the Blonde tramp is but I'm Peyton Sawyer" everyone in the room is laughing at this.

Then Nathan continues "Luke and Blondie come out of the water to find Hales and me glaring daggers at the two of them, and Haley screams

'What the hell is going on, and who is that tramp' and she points at the blonde on Luke's arm. Lucas gives her a confused look and says 'Haley this is Peyton, what the hell is wrong with you?' and then all you hear is Brooke start laughing like a hyena in the background" "hey, it was funny" Brooke says then Nathan continues "and Peyt then says 'that's my best friend Brooke Davis."

The group lets out a laugh, and then continues telling stories about the two blondes together, and apart trying to bring them out of their unconsciousness.

_(SOMEWHERE IN THE UNCONSIOUS MIND OF LUCAS AND PEYTON again)_

It's the next morning and Lucas wakes up to tiny hands playing with his face, he lets out a grunt and slowly opens his eyes, he can hear the giggles of his wife and daughter as they attack him in his sleep, as he opens his eyes he quickly reaches out grabs his little girl under the arms, lays her on her back and starts tickling her like crazing and she starts to giggle and say "dada stop, dada- mamma help" so Peyton leaps over to Lucas and start to tickle him and tries to pry his hands away from his daughter, and that works, but instead of him tickling Sawyer he starts to tickle Peyton

"Hey Lucas, baby doesn't like it" with that he is defeated he places his hands on Peyton's stomach and places a kiss to her belly then his little girl kisses her stomach to. "Daddy I'm hun, hunry" "Hungry baby" Lucas says as he places a kiss to her forehead then Peyton says "maybe daddy will make French toast?" "Ok ill go and make some food for my hungry girls" he then kisses both of them, and goes to the kitchen to cook.

They follow him in and they sit down and have French toast and Bacon, and little baby Sawyer gets mashed banana. After breakfast Peyton rises from the table picks up Sawyer and places a kiss to Lucas's lips "we've got to go now" Lucas looks on confused, "what" "we'll be there when you wake up." With that Peyton carries Sawyer out of the room.

_(BACK TO REAL LIFE IN THE HOSPITAL)_

The room is quiet once again, the laughter has died down, the music is still playing and the heart monitors are still beeping in sync.

Peyton slowly opens her eyes, and whispers "where am I?" everyone in the room jumps at the sound of her voice, "Peyton" Anna and Larry whisper as they embrace her, then Jake takes her hand "Peyton can you remember anything?" the room is quiet for a while and Peyton has her eyes closed once again, she takes a deep breath and says "there was an accident, where's Lucas" she starts panicking and her heart rate goes up Jake starts to stroke her hair and says "Peyton you need to relax ok, just breath, breath" she starts breathing and relaxes then Jake says he's still unconscious Peyt, he's in the bed, next to you, he's in pretty bad shape." Peyton starts to cry and tries to get out of the bed "I need to see him" "Peyton, stop, your leg is broken" "I don't care" "Peyton the doctor will check on you and we will ask him if you can get out of bed and hold his hand for a little bit ok?" Peyton Nods at this and looks around the room at their families, they all have tears in their eyes, but the only thing she can focus on is the broken boy in the bed next to her. She then looks down at her hand, her left hand, her empty left hand "where's my ring?" Peyton panics, it's the first time Brooke says anything, "It's right here Peyton" Brooke hands her the ring, and Peyton puts it back on her finger and Brooke pulls her into a hug, because she knows her heart is breaking for the blonde boy in the bed next to hers.

The Doctor comes into the room, clears everyone out and checks on Peyton, when she asks him is she can get out of bed to see Luke, he said maybe tomorrow, gives her a sad smile and leaves the room. Whilst the room is still empty Peyton says "Lucas Eugene Scott you better wake up because if you don't I don't know if I can survive it." She then whispers "I love you so much".

**Thanks for all your support this is a much longer chapter I just couldn't stop writing I hope you like it and Please review and show your support.**

**Thanks xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

The Doctor comes into the room, clears everyone out and checks on Peyton, when she asks him is she can get out of bed to see Luke, he said maybe tomorrow, gives her a sad smile and leaves the room. Whilst the room is still empty Peyton says "Lucas Eugene Scott you better wake up because if you don't I don't know if I can survive it." She then whispers "I love you so much".

Peyton is not left alone for more than five minutes when everyone comes back into the room, "how are you feeling P Sawyer?" Brooke asks. "Like I got hit by a car" Peyton replies then lets out a laugh. "Hi mum, dad..." "Hi baby" Anna says as she embraces her daughter, "I'm so glad you're ok. You scared us so much. Don't ever do that to me or your father again. Anna steps back and Larry embraces his daughter. Everyone was huddled around her bed except two people who were staring down at Lucas. Peyton then recognized them from when she was younger, and they're Luke's parents.

"Ok so no one is talking, I know what's wrong with me because the doctor told me, but what happened to Luke?" Peyton asks as she looks over at the Blonde boy lying next to her, she then gazes around and makes eye contact with Karen. "Guys can you please give as a minuet?" Peyton asks Brooke, Jake, Haley and Nathan, "yeah we'll take the kids to get a drink" Haley says. "Wait" Peyton says "who are these little ones?" She says towards Jamie and Lilly, "this is James Lucas Scott, and Lilly Roe Scott" both children give a shy wave to the blonde in the bed "hi guys, Lucas has told me so much about you" they both smile and hide behind Nathan and Haley's legs "ok P Sawyer we will see you soon" Brooke says as she leans down and kisses her forehead; they all leave the room, leaving Larry, Anna, Keith and Karen with Peyton.

The room is quiet for a while all of them just looking at the broken boy in the next bed. "Peyton, it's so good to see you again, I just wish it was under different conditions" Karen says, Peyton gives her a small smile and nods her head.

"So can someone tell me what wrong with Lucas?"

"Peyton, he umm... the car hit on his side, they had to cut him out of the car, and whilst they were doing that, he ah. He suffered a heart attack, they stabilised him and bought him in.

He apparently suffered another heart attack during surgery, and they umm..." Keith looks above for some help explaining to this girl that the boy she loves might not make it. "They lost him for a little bit" Keith is cut off by Peyton who screams "WHAT?"She starts to sob whilst looking at her boy. Keith then continues, "They got him back, he broke his arm, broken ribs, internal bleeding, and he also needs a knee reconstruction but the doctor wants to wait until he is stronger, and his heart can handle it. The next I guess 30 hours" Keith says looking at his watch "are the most crucial, especially because he's not breathing on his own." Peyton put her face in her hands, "Oh my god, this can't seriously be happening" she cries.

They have been quiet for a while when Peyton starts to speak again "Who the hell did this? They need to pay for what they did. This is NOT fare" Peyton screams as she breaks down" "Peyton, sweetie" Karen says "she was a fifteen year old girl who had a 6 week old baby girl in the back of the car," "what happen to the baby?" Peyton asks with panic in her voice, "She was fine she is actually in this crib, her mother's family didn't want anything to do with either of them, so she is staying in here until child services come." "Ok" Peyton says as she looks towards Lucas "he's going to be ok right?" "We hope so" Keith says. They stay there in silence for some time, and Peyton's eyes never leave Lucas, and she slowly drifts off to sleep.

The rest of the gang came back into the room to see Peyton sleeping. She looked peaceful, all the pain on her face disappeared the moment she closed her eyes. The room door opens and Dr. Michaels who was working on both Lucas and Peyton comes into the room, and goes to check on Peyton, after he sees she is ok, he gathers the group outside the room "is everything ok?" Haley asks with worry on her face "Everything's fine" Dr. Michaels replies "I do believe however that you guys should head home; let Peyton get some sleep and come back in the morning." "But what about Lucas, I want to be here when my son wakes up" Karen says devastated that he is making them leave. "I understand that Mrs Scott, but I feel it's best, its 4 am and you have all been here for the better part of two days, so go home, eat some food, get some rest and we will call you if anything changes." With this, the 8 adults and three children walk out the hospital doors, only to come back in less than 5 hours.

(LUCAS'S MIND Around 6am)

"Why is there a baby crying, oh my god I can't breathe, something is stuck in my throat. Ok Lucas concentrate, move your arm. Why is that baby still crying?" Lucas opens his eyes and tries to move his body, but he can't. He can't understand why he is in so much pain.

(Back to reality still around 6am)

The door of the room burst open and the light turns on "oh thank god if I could get out of bed I would have taken her but I am stuck in this bed" Peyton says a little agitated. She then looks over to the bed next to her and she can see Luke's eyes open "Oh my GOD Lucas your awake" she can see that he is having trouble breathing, the nurse notices him, she gives the little girl to Peyton after Peyton presses the call button.

The room gets flooded with Doctors and Nurses, who are taking the incubator out of Lucas's throat. They get his breathing under control, and he is more alert now the doctor then speaks "Welcome back Mr. Scott you've had a lot of people worried about you." He shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts to speak "what happened? Where's Peyton?"

"Lucas" Peyton says form her position on her bed with tears streaming down her face. "Oh my GOD Peyton, are you ok, please tell me your ok?" "I'm ok, you're ok right?" "I think so" he says with a laugh.

"Excuse me Dr. Michaels, can I please get out of this bed and see him? Please, you said in the morning and it is morning." "Ok Peyton I will give you 5 minutes. Press the call button when you're ready and we will get you back into bed if a nurse hasn't already come." "Thank you" Peyton says as she is being helped out of bed, with the little girl still asleep in her arms.

She makes her way to Lucas's bed side, leans down and places a kiss to his lips, "Hi babe, you scared the hell out of me" Peyton says trying to laugh to hide her tears "you to babe, god I love you" they both smile at each other. "How are you feeling?" Lucas asks Peyton "I've been better; I have a broken leg, internal bleeding and broken ribs Just to name a few. But I'm ok. Now you're a different story... I don't know how to say this..." "It's ok Peyt; I would prefer to hear it from you rather than a doctor."

"Ok... they had to cut you out of the car because the car hit us on your side. While they were; um trying to get you out of the car, you um" Lucas squeezes Peyton's hand, then brings it to his lips and places a kiss to her hand, she then continues. "You had a heart attack on scene." She looks up to him with tears in her eyes, and he squeezes her hand once again. "They took you into surgery, and while you were on the table, you had another heart attack and they, they ah, they ah lost you for a bit" "What Lucas says with shock in his voice." "Luke it gets worse. You need to get a knee reconstruction when you're stronger; you broke your ribs, collapsed Lung, and internal bleeding. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Don't you ever do that to me again ok?" "Ok" Lucas replies "I love you so Much" Lucas says as he leans over to Peyton, and Peyton leans up, and they share a kiss. The Nurse then walks into the room "ok times up love birds" Lucas and Peyton then laugh. "Hey Peyt whose that?" Lucas says pointing towards the little girl in her arms. Peyton then looks towards the nurse "What's her name?" Peyton asks. The nurse gives Peyton a small smile and says "Sawyer Elizabeth." Peyton and Lucas then look at each other with huge smiles on their faces and say at the same time "Sawyer Elizabeth Scott."

**Thank you all for your reviews and support (the nice ones) please keep it up and I will update as soon as I can xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It has been around an hour since Lucas has woken up, and despite all the pain and medicine the two blondes are on they are both really, really happy.

"I can't believe we had the same dream when we were unconscious" Peyton says with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"I know babe, I think it was a sign, a look to our future you might say." They both share a laugh, and its quiet for a while.

"Peyt, how are you feeling?" "I'm all good Luke, I'm still sore, and it hurts when I move. But the good thing is they didn't put a cast on my leg, they gave me a boot- so that means I can walk without crutches"

"Lucky you" Lucas says with a pout, Peyton then pokes her tongue out at him "you'll be fine Luke, and look at it this way I might just have to give you a sponge bath" she then gives him a sly smile, and Lucas lets out a laugh.

Lucas is still looking over at Peyton's bed, and he can se she is moving around "Blondie, what are you doing?"

"I have to pee so I'm trying to get up." "Why don't you just call a nurse?" "um because they will come in there with me, and that's the last thing I want." Peyton then sits up, and slowly puts her legs over the side of the bed, and stands up by herself for the first time. "you good Peyt? You steady?" "yeah I'm all good" Peyton says as she walks very slowly over to Lucas, leans down and places a kiss to his lips "I love you" "you to babe" Lucas replies.

After about 10 minutes, Lucas starts to worry, "hey Peyton are you ok?" he yells, he then hears the toilet flush and then the door opens, "yeah I was fine, I just didn't realise it would take me twenty minutes to get back up" Peyton replies as she slowly walks over to Luke's bed. "Is there room for one more" Peyton asks biting her lip, "come on; I want to hold you for a little while." With that Peyton slides onto bed with Lucas, careful not to knock either of their injuries. She lays her head on his chest and he places a soft kiss to her forehead, as they both drift off to sleep.

Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Jake, Anna, and Larry all went out to breakfast that morning before heading over to the hospital to check on the two blondes. They left Lilly, Jamie, and Jenny with Deb, Nathans mother so they can have a day away from the hospital.

The group walked into the hospital room, the first bed they saw was Peyton's empty bed, and before they started to panic Brooke got everyone's attention "Aww that's so cute, look at them" they all turn to look at the two blondes cuddled in the bed and all smile at the two of them.

Peyton slowly opens her eyes and looks up to Lucas, she then kisses his jaw, and he opens his eyes too, and leans down and places a kiss to her lips. They are interrupted by their moment by a chorus of Awws from the front of the room. Both blondes raise their heads and see their family standing at the entry. Karen and Keith's faces light up as they see their son is awake.

'Hi mum, dad" Lucas says to his shocked Parents who are standing in the doorway, Haley however beats them to the punch, she push's past every on and goes to hug her blonde best friend. "it's good to see you to hales." "Lucas Scott, don't you ever scare me like that again! My heart can't take it, and neither can yours" Haley says whilst sobbing into his shirt. "Ok Haley James Scott move out of the way so Karen can see her boy" Nathan says whilst pulling his wife off of her best friend. "Luke it's good to see you up and about, you really scared us" Nathan says "thanks man" Lucas says as he pulls his brother into a hug.

Karen finally makes her way over to her son. She says nothing. She has tears streaming down her face, and she pulls him straight into a hug. "mum it's ok, I'm ok; alright" "you are never getting into a car again LUCAS SCOTT" Lucas smiles at his mother's protective nature and looks towards his father who then approaches him and pulls his only son into a hug "how are you feeling?" "I'm good dad, a little tied, sore, my leg hurts like hell but I'm all good. Peyton's still with me, and my families all here so it's all good." He then leans over and places a kiss on Peyton's head.

The room is quiet for a while everyone is just sitting around, absorbing the fact that their two blonde friends are awake and happy. Jake is putting some music on and Nathan is trying to choose songs that aren't moody and depressing. Brooke and Haley are looking over the little girl in the crib, and Karen, Keith, Larry and Anna are sitting with their children.

"So Peyton you guys actually fell in love" Anna states, and Peyton looks down and blushes "well I'd hate to say I told you so, actually no I wouldn't" Anna then says with a laugh "so are you to getting married?" Karen jumps in. Lucas looks towards Peyton and then he speaks "actually we are getting married and adopting a little girl." He finishes with a smile that he shares with Peyton. "What are you talking about?" Larry jumps in with.

Peyton continues the story "well before you guys got here a lady from child services came to check on Sawyer, and we asked about her, and her family and they said that they kicked their daughter out, she took their car, crashed it- killed herself and left her daughter. Because the family won't take her in she will go into the system and it is really hard to tell what will happen to her. So we then asked what the process was for adoption and she went into detail about background checks fostering first, a three month trial.

We then told her that we are getting married and we are interested in adopting Sawyer. She told us that she will start the screening process. And we will go from there."

Everyone in the room is slightly shocked at this; they soon recover and break out into a chorus of congratulations. They are all interrupted by the door opening and Dr. Michaels comes into the room. Peyton tries to hide under the covers behind Lucas so they won't make her move back to her bed. "hi everyone, where is Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke, Haley, Jake and Nathan try to stifle their laughter as Peyton pulls the covers from over her head, and says "hi" with red checks "were you from us Peyton?" "Maybe; now what's up?" We need to check you over, and if all is good we will be able to discharge you today. So if I could ask everyone to leave the room, and Peyton could you return to your own bed?"

The occupants of the room leave to get coffee, Peyton leans down and places a kiss to Lucas's lips and slowly gets of the bed. "Peyton, you're walking well with the boot, do you have any discomfort?"

"No, not really I've just got to get used to the boot. You do realise though, even if you do discharge me I won't be going anywhere until he can come home with me." We can discuss this after we run some test."

Peyton gets wheeled out and they leave Lucas alone for the time being. He presses the call button for the nurse and Joanne, they nurse that has been on duty since he woke up comes into the room "what can I do for you sugar?" "Sorry to be a pain, but could you please bring Sawyer over to me?" "Sure can" she replies as she lifts Sawyer into her arms. "I hear you and your fiancé are going to adopt her, it's very generous of you." Lucas takes Sawyer form Joanne, he smiles and places a kiss to her forehead and says "if they let us adopt her, she will fit perfectly into our family." With that said Joanne wheels the crib close to Lucas in case he needs to put her down and she leaves the room.

Lucas can't take his eyes off the little girl in his arms, "you're a beautiful baby Sawyer Elizabeth, and you are just as strong as Peyton. And if they will let us, we want to be your family, your mum and dad. We want you to be Sawyer Elizabeth Scott."

The music is still playing in the background as he is gently rocking sawyer back and forth, he has been alone for about twenty minutes when Peyton gets wheeled back into the room and helped back to her own bed, "Wow that's so cute," she says with a smile on her face. "she is adorable, how are you feeling?" "Oh I'm fine Luke, ready to go home and all" she smile to Lucas and he tries to hide his frown, "but the doctor is going to let me stay with you- he is not making me stay on bed rest, but my leg has to be elevated." Lucas gives her a bright smile, just as the door opens and Dr. Michaels walks back in with another Doctor.

"Mr. Scott" Lucas then interrupts with "please call me Lucas" "how are you felling today then Lucas" "I'm sore, but good" 'ok then. I think it's time we talk about your Knee reconstruction, your heart is getting stronger so I think it is time that we perform the surgery."

The room is quiet so he continues "The first step in the surgery is to make a long incision in the front of your knee, exposing the arthritic joint surface. The arthritic surface is removed through a series of small, precise cuts that allows a metal cap to fit neatly over the end of the thigh bone, and a metal-backed plastic component can be placed over the end of your shin bone. The back of the kneecap will undergo a similar cleaning, and replaced.

These components can be bonded to the bone, using an implant with a porous backing. In this case, the bone grows into the implant and secures it.

The procedure requires around two hours; however several hours will be spent in preparation and in the recovery room."

"Wow" Lucas says shocked, at this point, Peyton has gotten out of her bed and is now in the chair beside Lucas, holding his hand. "so the surgery takes around two hours" Peyton asks "yes, but like I said he will be in recovery after the surgery, but when her is out of surgery, I will tell you how it went."

"What's the recovery like?" Lucas then asks

"Your recovery should begin within a day or two after surgery, by which time you will be able to sit in a chair. You will be able to walk with a walker or crutches within one to five days. Excess blood will be drained away from your knee using tubes and these can be removed within the first day after surgery.

While in hospital you will undergo rehabilitation and physiotherapy and this will continue after discharge to regain motion and strength in your knee. You will redevelop the ability to straighten out, flex and bend your knee. While in hospital, a machine may be used to aid you. You will be able to swim within two weeks of the surgery.

Walking can be resumed after two to three months, although running and jumping are discouraged. Avoid sports that require you to do either. Your recovery to full strength is expected to take up to six months."

"When do you want to do the surgery?" Peyton asks Dr. Michaels looks over his chart and says "6am tomorrow morning. After Surgery, you will need to stay in the hospital for around a week and then you will be discharged. I do however recommend that you get extra help around the house, especially because you're still recovering as well Peyton." "So I will have surgery at 6am tomorrow morning." Lucas says whilst looking down at the little girl in his arms. "Peyton you should see if Brooke and Jake want to stay with us for a while since they haven't found an apartment yet, you know just until we get back on our feet, especially if we get this little one." "Sure Luke, I'll ask her when she comes back." Peyton then stands up and walks to the other side of Luke's bed and climbs back in, he wraps his arm around her and whispers "It will all be ok, I promise" she nods her head and after a while they drift off to sleep.

It's about two and a half hours later when the group comes back in "where have you been?" Lucas asks Haley replies with "there are two children who really wanted to see you Lukey" Lucas gets a bright smile on his face as he thinks of his little sister and nephew who run into the room behind Haley. Peyton takes the little girl out of his arms so he can greet the two children. Brooke then walks to her side of the bed "how is everything?" "Well I'm getting discharged, and Lucas has to have surgery tomorrow morning for his knee." Peyton says with tears in her eyes. Brooke then pulls her into a hug and whispers "it's all going to be ok." "Brooke can you do me a favour" "anything" Brooke replies "could you, Jake and Jenny stay with Lucas and I, just until I get back on my feet?" "Peyton we would love to, especially because we don't have a place yet." Brooke says with a laugh "thanks Peyton says.

"So where were you guys? You were gone for ages" "when we left your room Karen got a call about the car, and your belongings, so we went to pick them up, and we moved you into Lucas' house it's beautiful Peyton you are going to love it there, and so is Sawyer." Peyton leans down and places a kiss to Sawyers head, and Lucas places one on Peyton's. The group spend the rest of the night talking about anything but the surgery that is going to happen in a few short hours.

**Hi all my lovely readers, sorry it took extra time to update, but I had a two day wedding. Anyway thank you for all your support and I was wondering I think I should do a time jump with a sum up of the recovery of Luke's Knee what do you think- he will be walking in three months so I might do that let me know. Thanks xx **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Lucas gets wheeled out of his hospital room the next morning at around 6am. Keith Karen, Larry, Anna, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Jake are waiting outside of the room, whilst Peyton and Sawyer are wishing Lucas good Luck privately.

Peyton puts Sawyer in Lucas's hands and leans in and places a kiss to his lips "ok baby good luck, and promise me you will wake up." Lucas looks down to Sawyer in his arms and then into Peyton's eyes, "I Promise, and God I love you." Peyton takes Sawyer out of his arms, and places another kiss to his lips, then his heart. She whispers to his heart "be strong and beat for me." The doctor then comes in and wheels Lucas out of his room and through to the operating theatre. "it's ok baby girl" Peyton says to Sawyer, "Daddy's going to be ok."

Peyton and Sawyer then go out to the waiting room to join the rest of their family who are waiting for Lucas. "How was he?" Karen asks, "He's good, just wants to get through the next three months, and move on with our lives.

Even though Peyton was released from Hospital yesterday afternoon, she is yet to leave the establishment. She spent the night once again cuddled up to Lucas and with Sawyers crib by her side. The whole issue with Sawyer is that she can't leave the Hospital until social services finalise the background check on Lucas and Peyton, and file all of the paper work that goes with it, so either way, Peyton won't be leaving the hospital until she can take her boy, and soon to be little girl with her.

Luke's been in surgery for around an hour and everyone is sitting around and waiting. Peyton is sitting on Luke's bed with a cooing Sawyer in her hands. She is pulling faces at the little girl, trying to get her to smile. Just as she pokes her tongue out at the little girl trying to get a reaction from her the hospital door opened. The people occupying the room all hold their breaths thinking that Lucas is out of surgery, however when the people come into view they see Dr. Jacobson, and Vanessa from social services who is dealing with Sawyers case.

"Hi sorry to interrupt, I know you're all waiting for Mr. Scott to come out of surgery, however Miss Sawyer, I would like to talk to you about Sawyer's case." "Alright, is um, is everything ok?" "Peyton," Anna says, "would you like us to leave?" "If you guys don't, mind, and if you see the doctor, please send him in." "OK baby," with that everyone leaves the room, leaving Peyton, Sawyer, Dr. Jacobson, and Vanessa form social services.

"So what's the problem?" Peyton asks with a slight shake in her voice "at the moment, we are just worried that both you and Lucas have been injured, physically and emotionally in the previous car accident. We just need to make sure that this is something that the both of you really want to do; that you're not doing this just because you were involved in the accident that killed this little girl's mother. We need to make sure that you and Lucas are doing this for the right reasons."

Peyton gives Vanessa a small smile "did the background check come out ok?" "Yes it did." "Ok so you want to know why I want to adopt Sawyer." Vanessa gives Peyton a small nod and waits for her to continue.

"This probably sounds really stupid but anyway, when I was unconscious I had an out of body experience. I guess you could call it that. Actually Lucas and I had the same experience. I got to take a look into my future, Lucas and I were married, I was 8 months pregnant, and we had an 18 month old daughter calling for her daddy over the baby monitor and we were really happy. The 18 month old girl was Sawyer, and she was perfect she is the perfect addition to our family." Peyton takes a deep breath and places a kiss to Sawyers head. "We want Sawyer to be a part of our family because neither Lucas nor I can imagine the rest of our lives, or our growing family without her being in it, and our oldest daughter." Peyton says all of this looking down at the little girl in her arms who is now sleeping softly. She then looks up to Vanessa and gives a small smile "Is that what you wanted to hear?" "Yes it was, but when Lucas gets out of surgery, we will also need to speak to him." "I understand that but you know his answer will be the same as mine" Peyton replies. "Well for the sake and well being of Sawyer, I do hope that's true. I'll be in touch." With that Vanessa stands up and leaves Sawyer and Peyton alone in the hospital room.

"I hope you know how special you are baby girl because Luke and I are trying really hard for you to become ours." Peyton then leans back on the bed and shuts her eyes relishing in the scent of Lucas that is surrounding her and she slowly drifts off to sleep dreaming of her future with Lucas and the sleeping baby girl in her arms.

Peyton is disturbed from her sleep by the room door opening; she slowly opens her eyes and can see Dr. Michaels entering the room. "Oh hi doctor, how's Lucas, how did everything go?" Dr. Michaels gives Peyton a bright smile, "the surgery was a success, he is in recovery now and he will return back to the room after he has woken up." "Thank you so much, thank you for everything." Peyton says with tears in her eyes. Dr. Michaels smiles at Peyton "I'll see you when we bring Lucas back" he then turns around and leaves the room.

Lucas woke up around an hour after Peyton found out he was out of surgery. He was returned to his room and Nathan, Haley, Jake, Brooke, Karen, Keith, Larry and Anna all joined Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer for the rest of the day with Pizza. The air in the room was a lot lighter now that both blondes are on their way to recovery, it's time for the group to celebrate the new relationship, and it's time to celebrate the new beginnings.

Once everyone was kicked out of the room Lucas, Peyton and a sleeping Sawyer are all that's left. Peyton is lying next to Lucas with his head resting on her chest. "I'm so glad you're ok now, I was so scared that something was going to happen to you and that I was going to lose you." "Hey Peyton, I promise you nothing will ever happen to me, nothing will ever, ever make me leave you I love you too much. I don't know how it happened but I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and that will never change." He then grabs her hand because it's too hard for him to get up, so he holds onto her hand and places a gentle loving kiss on it.

"Oh Luke, I almost forgot, while you were in surgery, Vanessa from social services came to speak with me and she will probably come by tomorrow as well so she can speak to you. Our background check was all good so there nothing to worry about there." "Then what does she need to know?" "She wants to make sure we are adopting Sawyer for the right reasons, and not because we feel guilty because we were involved in the accident that killed her mother." "Wow, what did you say?" "I told her about our unconscious dream, she didn't think I was insane so that was a good sign" they both let out a laugh at that. She then continues "I then told her that Sawyer was perfect for our family and that neither of us could imagine the rest of our lives without her in it." "Good answer Blondie, I see my way with words has started to rub off on you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah; let's get some sleep before Sawyer wakes up for her feeding." Just as Peyton finished talking Sawyer starts to cry "you spoke too soon babe" Peyton gives Lucas a mock glare as she get up. She picks up Sawyer and hands her to Lucas whilst she goes to warm the bottle.

The next morning Peyton is feeding Sawyer, and the Doctor just left the room after he checked on how Lucas was going after surgery. Just as he is about to leave the door opens once again and Vanessa from social services walks into the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but I just wanted to talk to the both of you." "Everything is fine" Dr. Michaels said, "go on in." As Vanessa is speaking to Dr. Michaels Peyton hands Sawyer to Lucas, and she grabs his hand and sits beside him on the bed.

"Lucas, I hope you're doing better after your surgery and everything the both of you have been through, you are both very strong and you should be proud of that." "Thankyou" Lucas and Peyton both say with a smile.

"I'm sure Peyton has told you that I came to speak to her yesterday, I just need to make sure that both you and Peyton Know what you are getting into, and the fact that one day you will need to explain this situation to Sawyer."

"Vanessa, I understand where you're coming from. You and the both of us all want what's best for Sawyer and we want you to know that we know what we're getting into with adopting Sawyer, we want her to be a part of our family, because we can't imagine her not being there. Truthfully, the moment I first saw Sawyer in Peyton's arms I thought she was our daughter, and even after Peyton filled me in on the scenario and I held her in my arms, I felt like I was holding my own daughter, that's how I feel every time I hold her or look at her."

Vanessa gives Lucas and Peyton a smile, and then says, I appreciate how much you both love Sawyer and want to look after her. I also wanted to know how you will approach the subject of her adoption when she is older."

"We will simply tell her that we love her very much and no matter what we will always love her and she will always be our daughter. We will tell her that her birth mother loved her very much, but there was a car accident that involved both of our cars, and unfortunately her birth mother didn't survive. But from the moment we saw her we knew that she would always be our daughter even if our genetics are not the same." Peyton and Lucas share a smile, and Peyton squeezes his hand.

Vanessa Smiles at the couple "ok you have been granted a 3 month trial, which will involve surprise, and organised visits. May I ask when you both will be getting married because that is a big factor."

Lucas answers this question, "We will be married, as soon as I can walk without any help."

Vanessa smiles at this as well, and then Peyton adds, "Seeing as both Lucas and I are slightly immobile at the moment my best friend and her boyfriend, and their daughter Jenny will be living with us until I at least get back on my feet."

"That's fine, when we have our organised visits; I would like them there with you as well. As soon as the both of you sign this contract you will be the legal guardians of Sawyer Elizabeth." Peyton and Lucas then sign the papers and when they hand them back to Vanessa she says "Congratulations."

**Thank you all for your reviews and feed back the next chapter will be a 3 month time jump, let me know if there is anything you want me to add into the story Please Review and check out my new story FOREVERMORE I will update it hopefully tomorrow.**

**Thanks and REVIEW xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It's been three months since Lucas was released from hospital and it has been 2 weeks since Lucas started walking on his own. So to celebrate this Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer have decided to have a barbeque with their closest friends and family in attendance. Lucas is at the grill cooking up steaks, sausages, and chicken sticks, and he has a huge smile on his face. Peyton is holding Sawyer and they are both walking towards Lucas, he and Peyton have their eyes locked on each other and are both sharing huge smiles "somebody wants a hug from daddy" Peyton says as she hands Sawyer over to Lucas, "hi baby girl, did you have a good nap?" Lucas asks as he places kiss on her nose, Sawyer just looks up at Lucas and giggles. Peyton can't help but stare in awe at the two most important people in her life, Lucas then opens up his other arm, the one not holding Sawyer and pulls Peyton into an embrace, "I love you" Lucas says as he leans down and places a soft kiss to Peyton's lips, they both can see a flash go off in the background, and when they separate they see Karen with a camera in her hands and a smile on her face. Lucas and Peyton let out laugh at being caught by his mum, and thinking that if they were teenagers his mum would have had a different reactions.

"How's your leg Luke?" Peyton asks with a nervous smile on her face, he can walk on his own but he shouldn't be standing up for too long, "it's good, but I could uses a massage from you tonight after everyone has gone, and Sawyers in bed; if you get what I mean" Lucas says as he wiggles his eyebrows at Peyton who playfully slaps his chest. She then leans up and seductively whispers in his ear, "since when have you had to ask" before she places a light kiss to his lips and walks away swaying her hips as she goes. Lucas looks at Sawyer who is still in his arms and starts to tickle her whilst saying in his baby voice "isn't your mummy mean."

Peyton walks back into her house where she sees a 6 month pregnant Haley in the kitchen preparing salads with Karen and Anna, and Brooke. "Hey ladies, I took a sulking Sawyer to her daddy, she has him wrapped around her little finger" Peyton says with a laugh. "How are things going with that?" Anna asks her daughter "really good actually, we find out next week if we get to legally adopt Sawyer, so we just have to keep our fingers crossed and keep doing what we're doing." Peyton finishes with a soft smile. "Now that we know what's happening with Sawyer, have you and Luke set a date yet?" Haley asks, "Because I would love to know if I am going to pop when my best friend gets married." "Well, we have been focussing on getting Luke back on his feet, making Sawyer comfortable, and starting the record label. So the wedding hasn't really been a priority, but that doesn't mean it's not happening." Peyton says giving a reassuring smile.

The girls get interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Peyton looks around slightly confused thinking who could that be, everyone was here. She makes her way to the door and opens it to see Vanessa and Jo from social services "hi Peyton, we figured today would be perfect for a surprise visit, your last week of fostering." Peyton gives them both a smile and invites them in "well, you guys sure did choose a great day to drop by, Lucas started walking on his own two weeks ago and today we are having a celebration with our family, so now at least you can see how much our family already loves Sawyer almost as much as Lucas and myself." "Well Peyton, Lead the way" Vanessa says as Peyton leads them through the house. They walk by the kitchen, but it is now empty so they figure everyone is outside.

Peyton and the two ladies from social services head into the backyard where the group is sitting, Lucas who still hasn't put Sawyer down immediately stands up to greet the two new comers "Vanessa, Jo, it's really nice of you guys to drop by today" Lucas says with a smile "It's good to see you walking Lucas" Jo says, "it is very good" Peyton jumps in with and the four adults laugh at that.

Vanessa can immediately see the smile on Sawyers face and she knew that the moment she met Lucas and Peyton she made the right decision to leave her in their care, and next week she will make the right decision when she processes the adoption papers for this little angel.

"We were just sitting down for lunch, please join us" Lucas says to the ladies as Peyton takes Sawyer from his arms. They approach the table and Peyton specks "everyone, some of you know, this is Vanessa, and Jo, they are from social services and are looking after Sawyers case, so make sure you're all on your best behaviour" Peyton jokes as she goes to sit in her seat by Lucas.

They all sit down to lunch and say grace before the group dig in. The Lunch is loud and full of laughter and music. This is the first time that the whole family is together, carefree and happy, they way it should always be. After Lunch and the clean up everyone is scattered around the backyard with music playing in the background. Karen, Keith, Anna, and Larry are sitting with Sawyer in the backyard watching their children embrace, Peyton is in the middle of the back yard talking to Brooke when a soaking wet Lucas comes out of the pool, sneaks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. Peyton lets out a surprised squeal, Lucas then puts her back down onto the floor but never releases her grip he whisper into her ear "it feels so good to carry you again" he then kisses her neck. Peyton turns in his arms never breaking contact with him. She wraps her arms around his neck, and places a kiss to his lips "it feels so good to have you carry me again, and to have you back." Lucas just holds her tighter, and the two blondes just sway to the music. Not realising that their parents and soon to be daughter are watching them.

"Ok you guys, seriously get a room" Haley says with a laugh as she walks past the blondes into the backyard, Lucas gives his signature smirk, and says "ok Haley if you insist." He then throws Peyton over his shoulders and yells out to Haley, we will be back down in a few hours can you keep an eye on Sawyer" he then slaps Peyton's bottom and starts to walk into the house laughing along with his fiancé.

"Aren't your parents silly Anna says in a baby voice to Sawyer who is just giggling.

Meanwhile in the house, Lucas drops Peyton on the couch and they see Vanessa and Jo sitting at the counter in the kitchen "we were um just joking" Lucas says starting to panic thinking that Vanessa and Jo would think that they were irresponsible "we know you guys weren't serious, but its nice to see the both of you so carefree and happy, especially after everything the both of you have been through. Now we are about to go but it was really nice to see how much your family loves Sawyer" "yeah, her grandparents are constantly fighting over her." Peyton adds in, then asks "is there anything further we can do to make sure that when we come in next week she will be ours forever?" "There is one thing you guys can do that would seal the deal, you guys can set a date for your wedding, and I recommend the sooner the date the better it will be." Vanessa gives them a smile and hugs both Lucas and Peyton, they have grown close over the last three months, "but at the moment all signs point up for you guys, so just, relax, be happy and enjoy yourselves, it's really good to see you both so happy, and I will see you next week.

After closing the door on Vanessa and Jo Lucas Pulls Peyton back into an embrace, "do you think they will notice if we disappear for a little bit?" "I don't think anyone will suspect a thing Lucas Scott" Lucas then picks Peyton up bridal style gives her a long passion filled kiss to her lips and carries her upstairs to their bed.

They emerge from their room 45 minutes later with goofy smiles on their faces they walk into their backyard, Peyton takes a sleeping Anna from Brooke who gives her a knowing look "what" Peyton whispers "you guys just had..." "coffee" Peyton jumps in with, eying jenny by Brookes side "yes coffee, did you enjoy it?" Brooke asks "of course I did" both girls let out a laugh and they all sit around the table together when Nathan decides to embarrass his brother and future sister in law in front of their Parents "so where were you guys for so long?" Peyton gives him an evil glare and Haley kicks him under the table, then Lucas decides to answer his question "before Vanessa and Jo left they said that the ideal situation for us next week would be for us to have set a wedding date, so we went into hiding to set a date, and find a location without outside interference" Lucas Looks at Brooke and Haley when he says the last part, and Peyton continues "what are you guys doing on Friday night? That's when we want to get married, we will hire a priest and do it here in the backyard, and besides all of you our family and the only people we really want at the wedding so what do you say." They then give the group a big smile "your just lucky I finished your wedding dress the other day P Sawyer, I Knew you and Luke would do a shot gun wedding."

**I finally got this chapter out depending on how inspired I am the next chapter will be the last one unless I can think of something or someone can give me Ideas.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for their continued support and keep your eyes out for my new stories Forevermore, and It Only Takes a Minute**

**Thanks and Please Review**

**lukenpeyton4ever **

**jamyj30 **

**OTHGirl24 **

**EmmaJoie **

**Mela18 **

**lift-me-up **

**jamyj30 **

**JaylaAshlynn **

**Shaun**

**Leytonchillariefan **

**IcyGold **

**smile please10 **

**OTHaddictLeyton4ever**

**Ninja **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

The last week has been stressful to say the least. Absolutely everyone has dropped what they were doing so they could focus on the last minute plans for Lucas and Peyton's wedding. Anna and Karen were taking control of the flowers and the catering even though it only for 10 adults, 3 children and 1 baby. Brooke is not only adding the finishing touches to Peyton's dress, and finding Hugo Boss suits for Lucas- because if her best friend is having a shot gun wedding the least he could do is rock some Hugo Boss. Keith, Larry, Nathan, and Jake only had one job, and that one job was to look after the children. Haley however was organizing a spa day for the Thursday before the wedding 'waxing and relaxation' as they call it.

It's the Wednesday before the wedding that is happening on Friday, Peyton is lying in bed with Sawyer watching Lucas move around the bedroom packing a bag "I can't believe you all are kicking me out of my own house, I haven't stayed with my Parents since I was 18 and in high school." Lucas says with a pout. "Oh baby, it's for one night, and besides you really don't want to complain in front of Brooke because she will give you a 40 minute lecture as to 'why it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, let alone sleep in the same bed. Sorry babe, and besides if I had it my way, you would never get to leave." Peyton says with a smile on her face "isn't that right baby girl, we'll make daddy stay with us forever" Peyton says to Sawyer in her baby voice. Lucas walks over to the bed, and leans over to Peyton and whispers a breath away from her lips "promise me forever and ever." He then leans in and places a soft love filled kiss to Peyton's lips, then to Sawyers head. He then goes to packing again with a sad pout on his face, while Peyton and Sawyer are laughing at him. He looks to his two girls sitting on the bed behind him with huge smiles on their face, and he makes a silent promise to himself that he will do everything in his power to never ever lose them, or leave them.

The little soon to be legal family were sitting at the kitchen table the next morning stuffing their faces, It will be the last morning when they will eat together before Peyton Elizabeth, and Sawyer Elizabeth become Scott's. They were having a very nice family breakfast with Sawyer laughing at her two crazy parents, who couldn't keep their eyes off each other for longer than 30 seconds when they would look over to their babbling little girl. Peyton goes to refill Luke's coffee when he pulls her down into his lap and they start to share a series of passionate, and love filled kisses when no other than the wedding nazi Brooke Davis walks through the door going straight to the kitchen. Neither Lucas nor Peyton notice the extra person in the room, and they don't break their embrace; so after Brooke places a kiss on the always happy Sawyers face she fills up a glass of water and poor's it over the two blondes. They break away with a start, then they both get sight of a laughing Brooke. Peyton doesn't move from her position on Luke's lap "So B Davis, was that really necessary?" "Yes it was, because you Lucas need to get going, and Peyton we need to head to the spa; now both of you get up." Brooke says trying to take command of the situation.

Peyton reluctantly get up off of Lucas's lap, they both clear the table and clean up, before Lucas takes his overnight bag, and Sawyer, whilst Peyton grabs her bag and meets Lucas, Sawyer and Brooke out the front.

Brooke decides to be a nice best friend, she takes Sawyer form Lucas so she can put her in the car, as she is walking away she screams, "you have 2 minutes." Lucas and Peyton Laugh at Brooke's antics, she knows that neither Lucas or Peyton have spent a night away from each other.

Lucas wraps his arms around Peyton's waist, and pulls her too him, he then kisses her behind the ear, and whispers "I can't wait until you're Peyton Elizabeth Scott" he then leans down and places a soft kiss to Peyton's smiling lips. "me neither" they share another breathless kiss and Peyton says "I love you Lucas Scott;" "and I love you with all my heart Peyton Sawyer" Lucas says in a response, never missing a beat. They share one longer kiss, and are interrupted once again by Brooke who is this time, beeping the horn at them. They pull apart and Lucas walks Peyton to the car, shuts the door with her in it, he leans through the open window and whispers in her ear, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow beautiful" he then places a soft kiss to her check and walks to his own car with Sawyer.

Brooke and Peyton head down to the spa and can see that Haley, Karen and Anna are already there waiting on them "took you long enough" Haley says with a laugh, "hey don't blame me" Brooke says "Peyt and Lucas said good bye like they weren't going to see each other for months, not one night." Peyton tries to hide the blush that is rising to her checks. Peyton then slaps Brookes arm and tries to change the subject, "so what's first?" At this point the beautician came into the room. "so who's the bride to be?" "that would be me" Peyton says as she steps forward, "so you're Peyton I'm guessing, come with me" she says and Peyton follows her through. She gets set up in the room and decides to ask "so what are you doing to me?" "well you get the bridal special, full waxing, including a Brazilian, then you will shower and get a massage, and finally a facial, manicure, and pedicure. Are you ready?" "is there any chance you can skip the waxing and go straight to the massage?" "no way" the beautician says as she lets out a laugh.

40 painful minutes later Peyton has been fully waxed, and she joins the rest of the girls to get a massage, then Manicure and Pedicure..

After the beautification was complete the ladies all head back to Peyton's house, where people are arriving soon to start setting up for the very small but romantic wedding in the backyard. Haley and Karen detour to pick up Sawyer, Lilly and Jenny from the boys, Haley decides to leave Jamie for some male bonding. They then pick up some Pizza and head back to Peyton's house where the girls are all spending the night.

Peyton, Brooke and Anna have arrived home just in time to let everyone in to set up. Brooke goes to take charge leaving Anna and Peyton sitting in the lounge room. "Peyton, I don't really think I'm going to have a chance to speak to you alone before you get married, so I guess now is the right time." Anna takes a deep breath and grabs Peyton's hand before she continues "I just want you to know how proud you have made your father and I, you have been the most amazing daughter either of us could have asked for, and I am going to miss seeing your smiling face, and hearing your moody music every day."

Peyton gives her mum a teary eyed smile "the moment that I saw you that day in the hospital lying there unconscious, it broke my heart, and I pray to God every day that you are never in that position again, because I don't think that my heart could take it. But, when I saw you open your eyes it's like my faith had been restored in that moment." Anna takes another deep breath, both Sawyer girls are crying now "then I saw it in your eyes when you asked about Lucas, I could see how much you loved him, just by you asking with all your strength if her was ok. When you found out that he wasn't ok, I saw your heart break through your eyes, but you never gave up. You have been so strong throughout this whole ordeal and I am just so sorry that you and Lucas had to go through all the pain to get to where you are today. You both are so strong and love each other so much, and I can see that you both are going to be together forever, and I am so happy that you found someone who will love you unconditionally for the rest of time. You deserve that." Anna then pulls her crying daughter in for a hug Peyton then whispers "thanks mum, and um, mum I think I'm Pregnant."

**Sorry its taking so long to update but tafe is killing me and I don't want to give you a crappy chapter- let me know what you think, and Please, Please review they make me happy**

**Thanks heaps xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

**Ok so I officially suck this is the longest it has ever taken me to update anything and I apologise.**

**So this is the last chapter and I would love any feedback that you could give me... **

Anna then pulls her crying daughter in for a hug Peyton then whispers "thanks mum, and um, mum I think I'm Pregnant." Anna then gives Peyton a teary eyed smile and whispers "really?" "Yeah grandma; I just haven't told anyone, not even Lucas yet." Anna cuts Peyton off by pulling her into a hug, oh baby I am so happy for you, your an amazing mother.

"You guys are so cute" Brooke says as she joins Peyton and Anna in the lounge room, "thanks Brooke" Peyton says rolling her eyes. Peyton excuses herself to go and have a shower before dinner gets there and Brooke and Anna go through the movie collection and choose some chick flicks for Peyton's last single night with her girl friends.

Peyton walks down the stairs after her shower and a huge smile comes onto her lips at the sight of her extended and unconventional family on the couch. They are all sitting around the TV with Pizza and wine, Lilly and Jenny are on the floor and Sawyer is sitting in Grandma Anna's lap. Peyton gets pulled from her thoughts by a laughing Sawyer, she then goes and joins the rest of the girls on the couch. "you took your time Peyt, now we can finally start eating" Haley says whilst rubbing her 6 and a half month baby bump- Peyton gives her a mock glare, and Haley throws a chip at her "shut up I'm Pregnant and I get hungry." Peyton subconsciously rubs her stomach at the mention of a pregnancy and her soon to be sister in law notices the soft smile that comes to her lips as her hand rubs her belly. The girls all dig into their pizza and Brooke opens the wine, and pours a big glass for Peyton, "here you go P Sawyer" "Ah Brooke, I'm not um, I'm not drinking tonight." "Oh come on Peyton were celebrating- it's your last night as a single women."

Haley then jumps in when she sees the nervous look in Peyton's eyes, "actually Brooke, I'm not letting Peyton drink tonight, I promised Lucas... Apparently Miss Sawyer over there gets a bad hang over after she drinks, so I promised my dear old best friend/ Brother in Law that I wouldn't let her drink." Haley says with a smug smirk on her face "oh yeah, I forgot how bad you are after a night of drinking. No Booze for you." Peyton mouths a thank you to Haley when Anna starts scolding her daughter "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, what the hell have you been doing... you know it's illegal for you to be drinking, your underage, I have half a mind to send you to your room with no dinner. For old times sake"

"Sure mum, I'll just take my daughter, off to bed with me, then I will call my fiancé and tell him that my mum is mean and making me go to bed without dinner." Peyton says as she stands up and takes Sawyer and laughs out of the room. "Your mama's funny isn't she baby girl, let's get you some milk because I know you want some." Peyton says to Sawyer as she walks into the kitchen, she also has Haley following close behind her claiming she wants some water.

"How are you doing girly?" Haley asks with a smile as she watches Peyton move around the kitchen, "I'm good Hales, and thanks for promising Lucas that thing about not letting me drink" Peyton says with a sincere smile, "oh that, no I never promised Lucas anything. Your pregnant and you don't want to drink I can understand that, look at me." Haley adds in with a carefree smile on her face until she sees the shocked look on Peyton's face "how did you, ah Haley" "oh right, sorry Peyton I've been pregnant twice so I knew when I saw you rubbing your stomach that you were expecting, then the look of horror on your face when Brooke offered you the wine confirmed my suspicions. Does Luke know?" "No he doesn't I took the test this morning and I just told my mum, so yeah it's kind of scary but really, really exciting. Luke's going to be happy right?" Peyton asks with a small voice. "he is going to be over the moon, and Sawyer is going to be an amazing big sister, so you have nothing to worry about. The soon to be three Scott girls share a hug before they go back inside and start the movie marathon.

Peyton is awoken at 3am the next morning by bile rising up in her throat. She reluctantly gets out of her lonely bed and goes straight to her bathroom to empty her stomach. After she is finished she brushes her teeth and sits on her bed rubbing her stomach "you're not going to make this easy for me are you baby Scott. I guess I'll have to get your father to talk to you for me." She is interrupted by the cries of her baby girl. She gets up and goes to her daughter's room before she wakes up the house full of guests.

She picks Sawyer up and holds her close to her as she rests her sleepy head on her mum's shoulder "what's wrong baby girl?" Sawyer then looks up at her mum with tear filled eyes, you miss your daddy don't you? I do to baby girl, let's go you can sleep with me, my beds too empty and cold without your daddy in it. Peyton walks back to her room and lays down on her bed with sawyer lying snuggled up next to her. She then hears her phone beep on her bed side table, she reaches over to pick it up and she has a text from Lucas, she reads

'I know your probably asleep and will kill me if I wake you , but I just want you to know I love you and I can't sleep without you next to me, give Sawyer a kiss for me and I will see you my beautiful bride in a few hours."

Peyton takes a picture of her and Sawyer and texts Lucas back "we love you too." And just as the message sends Peyton drifts off to sleep.

**I know this was short and I can go straight to the wedding but the next chapter will be the last one. I need to know if...**

**Haley and Nathan should have a boy or girl, and what their name will be**

**If Lucas and Peyton will have a boy or a girl and what their name will be. **

**These are very important because I have NO name ideas and I want something different these kids won't be named after any one. So Please review and hopefully I will get enough ideas and I will be able to update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks heaps.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

**This is the end so please tell me what you think and thank you for all your support xx**

Peyton wakes up at 8 am, she didn't realise that she actually fell asleep with Sawyer lying next to her. Her phone starts ringing on her bed side table and she reaches over to answer it "hello" "good Morning Mrs. Scott as of 12pm" "good Morning Lucas Scott, did you have a nice night?" "Not really, I was lonely..." Peyton can picture him pouting on the other line "me too but I had our daughter as company so it was all good." "How are you feeling today? Are you still sick?" Peyton rubs her stomach as a smile rises to her lips, "I was at 3 am but right now I'm good, give me 5 minutes and my head will be in the toilet." Peyton lets out a laugh as she says that. "So my baby woke you up at 3 am, I'll have to have a talk with him when I get home." Lucas says just waiting for her to figure out that he knows she's Pregnant. "Yes Sawyer woke me up at 3 she was crying, and Sawyers not a... how the hell did you know?" Peyton asks with a big smile on her face "Peyt, you have been vomiting for a week now and let's just say we don't really use protection so it was just a matter of time." Peyton laughs into the phone, "well I guess I'm having your baby Lucas Scott, and I couldn't be happier about it." "God I love you." Was Lucas's response "Luke I love you too, but I have to go Baby needs room to grow." With that Peyton hangs up the phone, Puts Sawyer in her play pen that is in there room and she runs to the bathroom to empty her stomach once again. She finishes brushing her teeth and can't seem to keep the smile off her face, today she is marrying the love of her life, and she is carrying his child. Life couldn't get much better than that.

Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Karen, Anna, Lilly, Jenny and Sawyer spent the morning getting ready for Lucas and Peyton's wedding. There wasn't a lot of pressure because it was only the immediate family, the ten of them attending the wedding. Even though it was a very small and intimate affair Karen and Anna went all out with decorating the house, their entire backyard was decked out with fairy lights, ribbons, White Lilly's, and candles. They have a world class chef cooking their dinner and waiters serving drinks. They have even set up a gazebo that will play as the alter and will stay in their backyard for years to come.

Its about twenty minutes away from the wedding time and Lucas tries to sneak into his room to see Peyton, he doesn't knock on the door, he just opens it up, too bad Brooke is guarding the door "what do you think you're doing Lucas Scott?" Peyton turns around when she hears Brooke yelling at Lucas, "I wanted to talk to Peyton" Lucas says sheepishly "well you can talk to her after the wedding" Brooke says as she slams the door in his face. Lucas being the brave man he is this time knocks on the door- "what do you want now Lucas?" Brooke Says through the door, "If you won't let me see Peyton, can I please see my daughter?" Brooke opens the door slightly and pokes her head through and says "she's in the kitchen with your mother eating." Brooke doesn't wait for his reply and slams the door in his face once again.

Lucas walks through his house once again, a little pissed at how bitchy Brooke was acting. He then finds himself in his kitchen where he sees his mum carrying his baby girl in her arms, and a big smile comes to his face as he sees her smiling face. She catches sight of her father and reaches out for him "somebody missed their daddy" Karen says as she hands Sawyer over "thanks mum, I missed her too." He then leans down and kisses his mothers check and then his daughters who is happy to just rest her head on his shoulder and drift off to sleep.

It's time for the wedding and Lucas is still holding a sleeping Sawyer in his arms, everyone is trying to take her off him but he just won't let go. He thinks that she really should be up there with her mummy and daddy and the little baby that mummy is carrying. He is standing up at the altar and Sawyer starts to open her eyes, he then whispers into her ear, "it's about time you woke up mummy's going to be here soon."

Lilly, Jenny and Jamie the flower girls and page boy walk down the aisle, then followed by Brooke. The Music changes and Lucas can see Peyton and Larry walking out of the house, his breath catches in his throat as he see Peyton, she looks like a goddess** (think of the dress Brooke made Peyton before she told her she was pregnant; the second dress.)**

Peyton is walking down the aisle with her father who before they stepped out of the house asked her if she wanted to back out of the wedding or not- Larry got an evil glare as a reply before he started walking her down the aisle. Peyton looks up and she can see Lucas standing their waiting for her, but that is not the only thing that makes her heart melt, she sees him standing their waiting for her with their daughter in his arms, her family, waiting for her to become one of them, and nothing in the world would wipe the smile growing on either Lucas or Peyton's faces off.

Peyton makes her way up to the altar, she kisses her father on the check, and he shakes Lucas's hand, and then joins it with Peyton's. Peyton then places a kiss to Sawyers head, and Luke's check. The priest begins the ceremony and nothing really registers through either blonde's heads, until Nathan swaps a ring for Sawyer so Lucas and Peyton can finish of the ceremony. They both say "I do with huge smiles on their faces and then exchange the rings that will stay on their fingers forevermore.

It comes to the as some might call it the best part of the ceremony "Lucas Scott you my now kiss your bride." Lucas nods to the priest, and pulls Peyton towards him into his arms and catches her lips with his. Their family erupts into applause in the background as Lucas and Peyton continue to share their first kiss that seems to be never ending.

When they finally pull apart to take a breath they lean their foreheads against each other and both whisper "I love you." Lucas then kneels down in front of Peyton, puts his hands around her waist and places a soft gentle kiss to Peyton's stomach and whispers "daddy loves you" and for all those who didn't know before they now know that Peyton is pregnant.

They all sit down to a 3 course Lunch and everyone is happily talking and making plans. They cut the cake and Lucas and Peyton share a million little kisses throughout the day just like newlyweds do. Karen hired a photographer to capture the natural moments of the day and all the posed family photos one has on their wedding day.

The Sun is setting and the fairy lights get turned on and the candles are all alight, when Lucas asks his wife to dance. Haley decides to play a favourite of hers 'More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw" because she feels that song is perfect for the two blondes. The newlyweds are dancing and their family are all watching, and happy to see the two blondes so happy and in love, when thunder starts to sound above them, and the rain begins to fall. Everyone starts to pack up whatever they can to get inside before anything get wet. That is everyone but Lucas and Peyton who continue to dance in the rain.

"You're absolutely beautiful Peyton Elizabeth Scott" Lucas says emphasising her new name "Say it again" Peyton whispers "Peyton Scott" "God I love the way that sounds" she then leans up and places a kiss to her husband's lips. They both know that it is raining, and they really should go inside but, neither one of them want to move from this spot they're in, this moment that they are sharing with each other, and no one else. That is until Lucas realises that Peyton is indeed pregnant, he picks her up into her arms and carry's her into their house kissing her along the way.

The Next day, Sawyer Elizabeth also became a Scott- according to social services it was a very easy decision.

Two and a half months later, Haley went into labour, and gave birth to another little boy Dylan Michael Scott who looks just like his father.

Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer lived a happy and love filled life, just the three of them, until 5 months after their wedding Peyton's water broke and she gave birth to a baby boy Haydon Nathan Scott, who was all his father, but had his mothers green eyes. The family of four grew to be very happy, Sawyer and Haydon were basically best friends, and they had about a 12 month age difference. Lucas and Peyton decided to wait a few more years before they decided to add another baby to their clan and three years after the birth of their son, they had a little girl Anna Jodie Scott. If you go on a two more years and add another boy to the family Matthew Keith Scott that would create the whole family but seven years later they are surprised with their little miracle girl Jessica.

**I'm not sure about the ending let me know what you thought about this story it's the longest thing that I have written and I want to thank everyone for your support. If you have been reading this but never reviewed please just let me know if you enjoyed this story or not. **

**Thank you to all my constant reviewers I love you guys**

**lukenpeyton4ever **

**jamyj30 **

**OTHGirl24 **

**EmmaJoie **

**Mela18 **

**lift-me-up **

**jamyj30 **

**JaylaAshlynn **

**Shaun**

**Leytonchillariefan **

**IcyGold **

**smile please10 **

**OTHaddictLeyton4ever**

**Ninja **

**Kookie 2**


End file.
